


Fillory, Royalty and Further

by allthemagicthings, Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Crack Fic, Holiday, Love Story, Multi, Royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthemagicthings/pseuds/allthemagicthings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Quentin and his friend Margo go on vacation to a land Quentin isn’t too familiar with. While there he meets a mysterious tall, dark and handsome man. Turns out the man of mystery is Eliot, next in line to be King of Fillory. Will their relationship stand the test of the trials of the holiday season?
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Margo Hanson/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	Fillory, Royalty and Further

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the wonderful allthemagicthings
> 
> Inspired by the Hallmark movie “A Royal Winter”

It was just another Tuesday morning. Quentin woke up and was getting ready for his mundane office job. One more year he figured, and he would be truly part of the team. He planned on becoming part of the law firm he had worked so hard for during his college years. 

He gathered his morning essentials of coffee and a slightly stale day old bagel before heading out the door. 

He got to work to find his desk just as he had left it the night before. His pens still perfectly placed next to the note pads opened to the first available blank page. His computer playing the aquarium screensaver he had set up and waiting for him to log in for the day. 

He sat down at his desk and let out a slow sigh. Many mornings started this exact way. It was routine by now. Much like the morning his day went much the same, the usual routine. He’d answered emails, taken messages, filed paperwork and even had his usual afternoon dread feeling of needing to impress his boss. 

His evening went the same as any other Tuesday. He drove downtown and met Margo for drinks and appetizers and their favorite local bar. He complained about his job and the promotion he longed for, she told him about her first world struggles. 

“Margo I won’t just pack up and go to some crazy country with you.”

“Quentin, you need a vacation, and also to get laid, but we’ll go with a vacation for now.” 

Quentin got up and began pacing and debating on whether or not this whole trip would even be a good idea. 

He spent the night thinking about whether or not this trip could be good. On one hand he could really use a vacation and had been dealing with a lot of stress, on the other hand, it was a bit of a crazy trip to just up and go on vacation with Margo. 

“The freaking nerve of her just assuming I would go.” Quentin huffed. 

“Curly Q, is there any doubt in your mind? You know you’re going to go.” 

“I don’t have the time Dad, or the money. Like I start my new job in three weeks, assuming they hire me and I just can’t miss things and...”

“Ok, Q, let me stop you there. First off you’re going a mile a minute and second Margo isn’t going to give you a choice even if you hadn’t made it already.” He nodded towards Quentin. 

Quentin had already been absentmindedly packing his largest suitcase for the week long venture to this mysterious country Margo was oddly enamoured with. 

“It’s just...” he ran his hands through his hair and held back the stress induced tears. 

“Quentin, it’s a week. Go, relax, and have some fun before the most stressful few months you have ahead of you.” His father knew how stressful it would be getting into physics so he knew ow much this break could help Quentin. 

“Ok. But ...” Quentin’s father held up his hand. 

“No but’s Q, you’re going.” He smiled and handed Quentin an envelope. 

“What’s this?”

“Just a little something to help you.” He smiled and headed out of the room. 

Quentin took a glance at the envelope and found it was a small bundle of cash. Only his dad could slip him cash for a vacation he had just heard about two hours ago on a semi frantic phone call. 

The next morning Margo came by in her car to get Quentin. The rode to the airport in almost complete silence. After a few moments Quentin couldn’t contain himself. 

“Look, the fact that you’re paying for all of this is just a lot and where did you say we’re going?”

“First, I told you no big deal, besides my father is paying for at least half and second, a small land out past the Middle East, past the desserts and all that, it’s super secluded,called Fillory. You’ll like it. It’s like those movie places you always ramble about.” 

They went through security and boarded the plane. Quentin’s first time flying first class, to Margo it was just another flight. They enjoyed some drinks and even had time to nap. 

After a while a voice came over the speaker. 

“Good morning folks, in about twenty minutes we will begin making our decent into sunny Fillory, it’s currently sixty degrees and sunny.” 

Margo looked over to see Quentin completely passed out. 

“Quentin.” She shook him.

“Shit!”

“Quentin, shhh. We’re there.” Margo couldn’t help but laugh at Quentin’s mild panic of realizing he had fallen asleep. 

The plane had begun its slow decent into the country and Quentin looked out the window to see what this place was like. It looked kind of peaceful.

Margo and Quentin got off the plane and gathered their things and made their way to the hotel room. 

Upon seeing the size of the room and realizing it was bigger than his apartment back home, Quentin couldn’t help but wander around and see every part of the place. 

He settled on one of the beds and unpacked some of his things to feel more at home. The two discussed what to have for dinner. 

“We could just get room service?” Quentin tossed out. 

“Or we could go out.” 

The two decided it would be best to head out since Quentin knew there was no arguing with Margo. He got dressed and waited for Margo. 

They decided they would head towards a small cafe that the host had talked about while leading them to their room. 

They made their way outside and on the way, grabbed a few pamphlets for what to do in the area.

“And soon we will begin our guided tour. There are still spots available. See the host for more info.” A kind lady shouted. 

Margo looked over. 

“Hello...” she smirked as she was watching this interest Quentin cleared his throat. “What?! God I have eyes Coldwater. She’s pretty.” 

“Shall I give you some space?”

“No, no it’s... fine. Fine, it’s fine.” Margo had never sounded this flustered in the entire time Quentin had known her. 

“You want to do the tour don’t you?” He smiled. 

“Well, I mean, it could be helpful to like... maybe know a bit so we have good ideas for the rest of the week and...” 

“Oh good god Margo, just go.” He laughed and rolled his eyes. 

“I mean this whole trip is about adventure right? And doing new things and seeing new....”

“I get it Margo. Go on your tour and have fun.”

“Ok, but you have to do something adventurous too. Wait. Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“Look if you have your phone you’re just going to focus on that job crap and I won’t allow it. You need to have an adventure and to do that you need to lose the phone.”

“Fine.” He sighed and handed her the phone and watched her smile as she practically skipped to join the tour. 

“Do something you wouldn’t do!!” She called back just before joining the end of the line. 

“Ok fine.” He sighed and took a look around. 

He tried to decide where to go and figured eating would have to be his first stop.

He chose to go to the diner that Margo had mentioned. A soup sounded really good and maybe some wine too. He started walking when, from seemingly out of nowhere a crazed person o a motorcycle about ran him over. 

“Jesus, have you no decency?” He muttered to himself just as the motorcycle turned around and cane to a stop. The rider got off and picked up Quentin’s hat. 

“I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t realize how close I was. Please let me make it up to you.” He removed his helmet and was surprisingly enchanting. Quentin was a bit in shock at the good looking man standing before him. 

“I... uh...” his mouth hung open a bit. 

The man extended his hand and handed Quentin back his hat. 

“I’m Eliot.” He smiled.

“I...yeah...Quentin. I’m Quentin.” 

“Nice to meet you Quentin. My apologies for the incident here. Might you allow me to make it up to you? Coffee? Or dinner?” He smiled trying his best to redeem himself. 

Though, truth be told, with how gorgeous this man was to Quentin he could have just ran him over and Quentin would probably have just thanked him for the opportunity. 

“Well, I’m, sort of, on my way to dinner now.” Quentin let out. 

“Great. Allow me to treat then. It’s the least I can do after....”

“Almost running me over?” 

“Yeah, that. Again, terribly sorry.” He ran his hand through his hair almost signaling Quentin to fall more for him. 

“Yeah. No, it’s fine. Really. I’m fine.” Quentin tried to play it off. He couldn’t tell which his heart was beating faster for, the near death experience or this man standing, well, leaning actually, against that pristine motorcycle with his dark hair and enchanting chestnut eyes, leaning before him. 

Even Quentin’s thoughts had a tendency to wander in moments like these, granted moments he didn’t come across often. 

“I mean..it’s nothing, really.” He ran his hand though his hair. 

“Well, Quentin, allow me to buy you dinner and perhaps a coffee and we can chat and get to now each other properly.” He smiled trying to add ease to the situation. 

Quentin just kept thinking about what Margo had told him. He needed to find an adventure and what could be more adventurous than letting a tall, dark, handsome, slightly bad boy, man of fantasy... oh right...tall, dark, handsome man buy you dinner. 

Quentin smiled and agreed. 

“Wonderful. I know this great cafe across town. I’ll drive you there.” 

“Are you sure it’s safe?” Quentin looked over the motorcycle. 

“Absolutely. Here.” He handed Quentin a helmet from one of the saddle bags. “Good.” He smiled and adjusted the straps, while Quentin smiled, half with joy and half with disbelief. 

The two rode a short distance before stopping outside what looked like two houses put together. 

“You’ll love this place. Best soup and pie in the whole town.” 

“Eliot! How are you? Who’s your friend?” An older portly man smiled and hugged Eliot. 

“Gino!! This is Quentin. He’s from out of town.” He smiled and winked at Quentin as he led him inside following the older man. 

“You come here a lot?”

“When I can get out.” Eliot smiled as he took his seat. 

“They know you by name. And how do you know I’m not from around here?”

“They do, they love me here. Good tipper.” He winked as he handed a waitress some money for simply bringing them water. “And the accent, clothes, hair, and amazed look.” He smiled again and took a long slow sip of water. 

“Ok. Fair.”

“Say, where are you from?” He leaves in awaiting the answer.

“Oh, from New York.”

“Wow, long travel to here. Well, welcome.” 

“Thanks.” Quentin took a drink. Even the water here had a weird sort of calming effect. 

“Good evening, what can I bring for you?”

The waiter had an accent similar to but not quite the same as Eliot. Quentin just watched in amazement as Eliot ordered for both of them. Normally Quentin would not allow this as he was particular about his food but, they were on an adventure after all. 

Eliot ordered what sounded like half of the menu before thanking the waiter with his gesture of a crisp few pieces of currency. 

“Ok. I don’t know if we can eat all that.” Quentin laughed. 

“Oh, it’s fine. Three courses. Soup, main course and desert. With dinner a nice wine and with desert a paired house made coffee.” Eliot smirked describing it all flawlessly like one of those television food guides. 

“Well, you know best.” 

“Oh, sorry, did you want to change something?” Eliot just realizing he had ordered for them and hadn’t once consulted Quentin. 

“No. Honestly it sounds good, I just don’t know what any of it is.” Quentin half smiled. 

“Oh. Right. Well, the soup is a local made chowder sort of thing, not really chowder but it has that consistency.” 

“I love chowders.” 

“Great. It’s one of the best I’ve ever had. The soup is kind of a specialty. Dinner is a basic steak, cooked to perfection with potatoes and garnished salad. Dessert is the best pie you will ever eat.” 

“Sounds... amazing.” Quentin smile before fiddling with his small spoon. 

“I’m sorry, if I’m being forward here.” Eliot hesitated. He was newly nervous due to Quentin’s hesitancy towards the ordering situation. 

“Well, honestly, I’ve never done anything like this before but Margo, my friend, said today was about adventure so I guess I’m fully embracing that.” Quentin smiled. 

“To adventure.” Eliot held up his glass. 

“Adventure.” Quentin met his glass with a ceremonial clink and they both take a drink. 

Eliot smiles and the first course arrives. They eat their soup making small talk about where they’re from and a few not too personal stories. Sort of typical talk for a first outing. 

The second course comes and Quentin has told all about where he’s from and how he’s on vacation with a friend and how he hopes to start a new job in a few weeks. He still has no idea what Eliot does. 

Eliot just listens and asks the occasional question about Quentin and his friends. 

”This Margo, she sounds nice.”

“She is, I mean a bit demanding and kind of bossy, but yeah, she has her moments.”

“All the best women do.”

Eliot smiled and took a sip of his wine. Quentin just watched him and was amazed by seemingly every movement this man made. 

They finished the main course and while the plates were cleared Quentin finished his wine and the two waited for desert. 

The waiter brought out the small plates and set one in front of each of them and even brought fresh forks. He set fancy coffee cups in front of them and slowly filled them from a fancy silver kettle. 

The sugar was in cubes and the creamer was in a small carafe of its own. Quentin would never have chosen this place for himself, let alone had a full three course meal from a stranger. Margo wanted an adventure and she was going to get it. 

The two finished their dinner and made a bit more small talk before heading back outside. Eliot gave Quentin a ride back to his hotel.

“Thank you for everything, well with the exception of almost running me over.” Quentin smirked.

“With the one exception, it was a lovely evening. Perhaps we could meet up again, say, for coffee some time? I know a great coffee place.” Eliot smiled. 

“Perhaps. I do have plans to do things with Margo but maybe later?”

“Maybe we all can go. She sounds great.” Eliot smiled. 

“Sure. I’ll talk to her.”

“Great.”

“Ok.” Quentin blushed and moved the few stray strands of hair out of his eyes. 

“I look forward to it.” He put his helmet on and rode off.

Quentin watched him go for a moment before turning to go inside. He knew Margo would be waiting to hear every detail. That was, assuming Margo was back. 

He made his way upstairs and down the hall and unlocked the door. 

“ Well, look what the cat dragged in.” Margo quipped as she took a sip of champagne. 

“Hey Margo.”

“Did we have an adventure we didn’t want to leave?” She smirked that kind of I told you so sentiment and took another drink. 

“Ok. Maybe I did have a nice time.”

“Who is he?”

“What?”

“Look, you don’t get that look in your face and a shade of red few have seen without another person and one hell of a story, so spill Coldwater.” 

“Shit. Fine.” Quentin took a seat and Margo poured them both a healthy serving of champagne.

Quentin told her the whole story from almost getting run over to wishing for a kiss goodnight. 

“Damn Q. Yes!” She smiled and patted him on the back. 

”Adventure enough for you?” 

“Ok fine, you’ve earned your phone back but no obsessive email checking or I’ll take it again.” 

“Deal.” 

“So when do we see Prince Charming again?”

“Well, he wants to meet later, for coffee. Maybe someday when we are free.” 

“Oooo lala.... Quentin getting fancy.” 

“He wants you to come too.”

“Ok I’m not the wet blanket in this sausage tunnel of love.”

“He wants to meet you.”

“I’ll meet but the date’s all you boo boo.”

“But we...”

“Q, it’s fine. Besides I may have a thing of my own.” Margo smiled basically bursting to tell Quentin all about her own adventure. 

“Ooo how’d your tour go?” 

“Well there’s a winery and a distillery just outside town that is definitely in the works.” Margo smiled.

“Wow.”

“She’s pretty and her accent does things to me.” 

“Way too much info Margo.” 

“Hey if tall, dark and dangerous rolled in here dripping in honey you’d be all about that life.” 

“Margo!”

“Don’t hate me cause it’s true.” She finished off her champagne and took the last of the bottle. 

The two finished their drinks and got changed for bed. They decided room service would be breakfast so they could sleep in. 

The morning came slightly sooner than expected for Quentin as he rolled over and saw the sun streaming through the windows. He rubbed his eyes and heard a slight knock on the door. 

“Room service.” 

Quentin got up and answered the door just assuming Margo had made the call. 

The cart was wheeled in and Margo walked out of the bathroom.

“Damn Q that was fast.” 

“I thought you ordered it.”

“Nope, not me.” 

She looked over and noticed a card and grabbed it before Quentin could realize. 

“Quentin, enchanting to make your aquaintance. Thought you could use a nice breakfast, it’s going to be a big day. Let the host know if you’re free this morning for a bit of an outing, and he will make me aware. -El.” Margo read in her most alluring voice. 

“Damn.” 

“Well the man knows how to order a spread.” Margo made up her plate and sat down.”

“Margo, I’m not so sure if I really like this guy.”

“Q, he ordered bacon, what’s not to love?”

“Jesus Margo.”

“All I’m saying is give tall, dark and handsome a chance. Maybe you need time to get out of your bubble. He could be good for you Q.” 

“Maybe he could be but I mean, we were supposed to have this vacation to do stuff together.” 

Almost immediately after saying those words, Quentin realized it would be basically impossible to argue with Margo, after all, the whole reason he was even standing here to have this argument was based solely on a different argument that Margo had won. 

He relented and agreed with Margo, to give this guy a chance and see what happened. He did get his one caveat however, that Margo would have to meet him. 

Quentin and Margo headed outside and almost as if on cue Eliot came riding up. 

Quentin made the introductions. Eliot seemed interested in Margo. He’s asked similar questions of her that he asked of Quentin. Granted, those were the typical small talk and introduction questions, but Quentin couldn’t help but feel just a small pang of jealousy when Eliot was talking to Margo. 

He watched the two of them interact and couldn’t help but play one of his signature Taylor Swift songs in his head. ‘Please don’t be in love with someone else, please don’t have somebody waiting on you…’ he sang in his mind. 

“Enchanting, Eliot, but I must be going as I have a prior engagement. Please, do enjoy your time with Quentin.”

“Perhaps another time then?”

“Perhaps.” 

Margo smiled and waved as she walked away. 

Quentin was torn between the ‘no you don’t have to go’ argument and just staying quiet and letting her go. 

He chose the first. 

“Q, really I have my things to do. You go and enjoy your date and we can meet later.” 

“You sure?”

“Really? God Q. Yes. I’m sure.” She put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Quentin turned around to see Eliot smiling at him. 

“So, just us then?”

“Looks like it.” 

“Great. Let’s go. I’ve been dying to show you this place since this morning.”

The two rode to the small coffee shop, run by a small woman. 

“Eliot.” She smiled and slightly bowed. 

Eliot whispered something to her, to which she smiled and gestured them towards their table. 

The two took their seat and Eliot placed an order for two identical drinks. 

“Hey Eliot, can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

He smiled as the two cups were placed on the table. 

“How did you know what room we were in?”

“Excuse me?”

“The breakfast. You had it delivered with a note.”

“Oh, that. Right. Well I dropped you off so I knew the hotel and I called the front desk and got the room.” 

“Ok, but I mean, that was a lot and you really didn’t have to…”

Eliot held up his hand and smiled at Quentin. 

“It was nothing, really. I had some favors I called in. Barely even anything at all.” He smiled as he took a small sip of the aromatic drink. 

“But…”

“Quentin, look. I wanted you and your friend to have a nice breakfast, that’s all.” He smiled as he set his cup gently back onto the saucer. 

“Ok. Thank you.” Quentin smiled as he took a small sip. 

“What are you doing today?” Eliot asked as if it was of the utmost importance.

“Well, in the afternoon I am seeing an art museum with Margo.” Quentin started. 

“Great then we have some time. Take a walk with me.” 

He smiled as he and Quentin headed out to see the countryside. 

He made no mention of the previous night’s events after he returned home about the meetings with diplomats and dignitaries. All of that life bored him. He didn’t want to be king. That was always his father’s dream, not his. 

His mother insisted on it. He’d relented to being king but he wanted to make changes. He wanted the coronation to be a public thing which all the land could attend. His mother insisted it was the only tradition the royals had left and fought to keep it a private affair. 

Eliot never mentioned to his family about his other love, teaching some underprivileged kids at the local youth center. There he wasn’t some ‘royal’ he was just Eliot. Allowed to have fun and help kids. His way of feeling like he was contributing something to the better of this land he would rule. 

As they were walking Eliot’s phone rang. He had discovered he lost all track of time and had to get back to the castle for yet another diplomat meeting. He always hated those. 

“Quentin, that was work, I have a meeting to get to.” 

“Ah, the business world calls.” Quentin laughed.

“I wish I didn’t have to.”

“Me too, but real life calls and you can’t just ignore it all for me, besides I need to meet Margo. We should get you to your meeting and I’ll go meet her.” He smiled hoping Eliot didn’t feel too bad about having to leave. 

The two went their separate ways and Eliot made it back to the castle to meet his mother’s interrogation. 

She asked the usual things of where he had been all morning and how could he be late to such an important event. 

“Where have you been? Do you not know today is an important event?”

“Yes, mother, I understand.”

“The dignitaries have been waiting. Get dressed and meet us in the main room in twenty minutes. You will not meet them looking like a hooligan.”

He had to know to pick his battles and this was not one worth the argument.

“Yes mother.” He sighed and headed towards his room to change into what his mother would deem appropriate which she was oh so kind to lay out for him. 

He rolled his eyes and sighed and slowly changed. An argument would have been futile anyway and he was too preoccupied with thoughts of the attractive man he had just left by the bridge downtown.

He couldn’t help but think about what Quentin was doing and if he did indeed meet up with Margo like he said he was going to or if he just said that to make Eliot feel better about handing to leave so abruptly.

He took a quick look in the mirror and fixed his tie before opening the door and heading downstairs to meet with the others. 

He looked and saw a collection of middle to old aged men gathered and his mother just being the life of the party. Which was saying something about the company of the room. 

  
  


Eliot walked in and began greeting their guests and apologizing for his tardiness. Something he didn’t believe he should have had to do in the first place. He smiled when one dignitary introduced himself as Quincy, it made him think of Quentin. The man looked nothing like Quentin but the thought in Eliot’s mind was still that of a warm memory. 

He sighed as he listened about foreign policies and complaints about travel. How hard it must be to be old and have more money than you know what to do with. He rolled his eyes hoping his mother was nowhere in sight of it. 

“Thank you gentlemen for being our guests this evening. If you’ll proceed to the dining area dinner will be served in promptly ten minutes.”

Eliot couldn’t have been more thankful to hear the plump chefs assistant announcing dinner. That meant all this talk of policies would be done. He did however have one policy he wanted to bring up at dinner. 

“So, gentlemen what do you think of an open coronation?” Eliot asked over soup. 

“Honey, you know how I feel about that.” His mother glared over her bowl.

“I do, but I don’t know about their opinion.” He smiled knowing she may not get the answer she wanted. 

The men remained silent wondering if they should really become part of what seemed like a personal family argument. 

“Come on Gents, surely you can’t all be against it.” Eliot prodded.

The men chose the latter option to remain quiet. 

“I, for one, think a countries subjects should be able to see a coronation. They practically worship us and they should feel like they are a part of these ceremonies.” 

“Eliot, not now.”

“Mother, surely hearing differing opinions can help.” 

“Eliot. Not now. This is not the time nor the place. We will discuss this later.” She whispered sternly. 

Eliot was stubborn but he wasn’t stupid. He let it drop. The conversation turned to summers spent in various countrysides and winters where you didn’t see snow if you didn’t want to. 

The meal finished unceremoniously and the others slowly left after finishing their coffee. 

Eliot sighed and went up to his room to change. 

He wanted so badly to see Quentin but he knew he couldn’t venture out this late. He laid in bed and wondered if it would be too forward to go see Quentin first thing in the morning. 

He thought about what Quentin did that day then remembered, the art museum. 

He wondered if Quentin and Margo had seen the portrait hall. He decided to not worry about it until he saw Quentin in the morning. 

The morning came much like any other as he saw the sun streaming through his window. He got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. 

He ate quickly and gathered his things to head towards town. He arrived at the hotel only to find Margo and Quentin weren’t there. They must have gone out for the day. He decided he would get his few treats from town and head back to the castle. 

Meanwhile across town Margo and Eliot had found their way to the art museum. 

They looked around and saw all the statues. Quentin loved the details of all the sculptures and all the intricacies of the paintings. Margo was enthralled with all the portraits of the royals. They had an old crown on display and of course, she had to see that. The portraits were nothing outside the expectations. A bunch of old monarcs and such but then there was the last one. 

“Prince Eliot Waugh of Filllory” Margo read.

“Quentin!..... Quentin you need to see this.”

Quentin walked over and looked at the painting. 

“Ok.” 

“It’s the prince.”

“Yeah...ok…”

“Prince Eliot…”

“Prince of Fillory… wait.” He got that deer in the headlights look.

“Yeah… you there yet?” 

“Shit. It’s Eliot.”

“There ya go.” Margo quipped. 

“Damn.” 

The two of them looked at each other and instantly knew they had to look him up. They had to know all about this man. 

They finished their tour and headed outside. They looked him up online and found several articles about him. One of which caught Quentin’s attention. Eliot with another person. 

“Eliot Waugh, prince of playing with hearts” Quentin read. 

“Shit, why is it always like this? What the hell is wrong with me?” Quentin asked as he closed the site. 

“Q.”

“Margo this is just my luck. I’m done I’m not letting this ass have any more of my time. I’m fucking done.”

“That’s your call Q.”

“Look I’m just going to go back to the hotel. You can meet up with that tour guide you liked so much.” 

“I really can’t. Turns out she is not into me like that.” 

Margo just shrugged and played it off like it didn’t really matter but in reality she was a little hurt by that.

“I’m sorry Margo.”

“Eh, it’s fine, wasn’t looking for anything long term anyway.”

“Ok so what now?”

“Hotel and room service?”

“Sounds good.”

The two of them headed back to the hotel and decided that sandwiches and a fancy champagne sounded good.

They spent the evening drinking champagne and watching terrible love stories. 

Eventually they fell asleep. 

Quentin woke up to the morning sun and decided to do his own venture while Margo laid around the pool. 

He walked out the front door of the hotel and saw Eliot. 

“Hey, Quentin, lets go for breakfast.” He smiled as Quentin walked over. 

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Your majesty….. you know?.... the portraits?”

“Yes, the portraits.”

“Oh.”

“Want to explain your playboy ways?” 

“I… “ he paused and looked over to the host of the hotel. “Is the garden still closed?” 

“Yes, your highness, this way.” He led them to the back door and let them in. 

“Look, Quentin, I can explain all of that.” 

“Explain, like there’s anything to explain. You are well known as the prince who plays with hearts and messes with people just to help your freaking country.”

“Quentin. That article is totally wrong. It’s a photo from a while ago and the article is a complete lie.”

“Really?” 

“Yes Quentin. Look. Let me show you something. The real me. All of me, the true me that not even my mother has seen.”

“What?!”

“Yeah. Come with me. If you don’t like me after this you have full permission to just walk away and I’ll let you be.”

“Fine. One chance.”

“Good.”

Eliot led Quentin outside and they rode through the country to this old run down looking building. Eliot got off and was met by a guy well dressed who seemed eager to see him. 

“Great. Looking forward to it.”

Quentin wasn’t sure what he responded to but he reached out to take Eliot’s hand as he led Quentin inside. 

They walked in and up some stairs and saw a group of kids playing volleyball. 

The few kids that weren’t preoccupied with playing ran over to Eliot and hugged him. He smiled and hugged each of them back. 

“Eliot!!” The others screamed as they noticed him. He was clearly well loved. 

He smiled and picked up the ball. 

“Ok, who’s ready to lose to my team here?” He smiled at all the kids.

They all cheered as he led them over to the court and began giving them each little lessons in playing and the technique to serving. 

Quentin looked over and saw a group of kids singing. One kid was watching them all. 

“What’s that?” He asked the well dressed man who greeted them outside.

“Oh, that’s the local children’s choir. They practice here in preparation for the coronation.”

“They’re singing at the coronation?”

“Yes, but don’t tell Eliot, I’m surprising him.”

“Oh.” Quentin smiled and walked over and took a seat next to the shy girl. 

“Hey.” He smiled hoping it would ease the tension. “Why aren’t you singing too?”

“I’m not part of their group. I have stage fright and just can’t.”

“That’s fine. Do you want to sing with them?”

“I’d love to. I’m just so afraid.”

“You know what I do to help with that?” He smiled. “I picture the entire audience in their underwear. Can’t be afraid if you’re laughing.” 

She smiled back. “Do you really think I’m good enough?” 

“Well, you won’t know till you try.” 

“Thank you.” She smiled and hugged him and slowly walked on stage to join the others. They moved over and gave her a spot. 

She started to sing and it was like the group was finally complete. Quentin sat and listened to them until Eliot came over and sat behind him. 

“They sound great don’t they?” He whispered.

“They do.” 

“They always sing this song, it’s one from my childhood and I just adore it.” 

The two listened to the song and Quentin smiled as he looked back and saw Eliot smiling so brightly at all the kids. The song finished and Eliot clapped. Quentin joined him. 

“You all sound amazing. A choir of angels.” He blew them kisses and smiled. 

They all smiled and laughed. 

“So, what do you think?”

“Eliot, this is amazing. Why doesn’t your mom know about this?”

“Oh she’s huge on the separation of troubled youth and royals.” He shrugged and tried to move on.

“She should know about this. This is an amazing thing you do.”

“I don’t do it for the recognition, I do it for them.” He motioned towards the kids all chatting in the corner. “It’s my way of giving back. How I help and actually feel like I’ve contributed something to this country I’m in charge of.” 

“Oh.”

“Here I can just be me. Eliot. Not some royal or something so far out of reach but just me.”

“I understand that but maybe if you said something then this place can be updated and like new.”

“That’s not what I want. We can fix this place up sure, but at the same time I want this to first be a safe place for all these kids to go and know that they are valued and have a good place to just have fun and not have to worry about all the shit the world throws at them.” He smiled and looked around at the kids and saw how happy they were. 

Quentin couldn’t help but notice the look of joy and pride on Eliot’s face as he looked around. 

He realized Eliot was right. This was just a safe place for these kids and might be all they had. If word got out it could be crazy with reporters and what not wanting to get photos of all of it. Quentin decided he would just stay quiet. 

He loved this side of Eliot. Relaxed and calm. He smiled when he thought about it. Those papers had to be wrong and he decided it was worth another shot with Eliot.

After a little more time with the kids, Quentin and Eliot headed back towards town. They stopped at a small cafe for some dinner before Eliot took Quentin back to the hotel. 

“Thank you Eliot, for showing me everything today. It really means a lot to see that side of you.”

“My pleasure. I wanted you to see the kind of guy I really am.”

He smiled and Quentin hugged him and smiled. Eliot debates for a moment on whether or not he should gently kiss Quentin. He decided on a gentle kiss on the forehead. It made Quentin smile and blush and he knew instantly that he made the right choice. 

He said goodnight to Quentin and drove away and headed back to the castle. 

He got back and met his mother in the hall.

“Not tonight mother, lecture me tomorrow just not tonight.”

He headed upstairs to his room and got changed. He smiled as he thought back on the day. 

He heard a knock on his door and slowly got up to answer it but before he could make it his mother can bursting into the room. 

“Eliot, we need to talk. I don’t know what you’ve been up to lately but this attitude of yours needs to change before the coronation.”

“I don’t understand why you can’t just consider the coronation being a public thing.”

“Eliot.” She sighed and sat next to him. “It’s the only tradition that we have left as royals, there aren’t many and this is one of the few we have left.”

“Traditions can always change. We are still royals but we could be closer to the subjects who are so loyal to us.”

“There is no discussion here.” 

“There’s no discussion with you. You refuse to listen.” 

He was getting more and more frustrated and just wanted to leave. Maybe he could stay with Quentin and just be himself. 

“What is all this about?”

“I just want the people to see our celebrations and be a part of them with us.”

“Why?”

“I think it could help them understand what we do and feel closer to us as people.”

“They don’t need to be closer Eliot.”

“Why not?”

“We aren’t them.”

“No but you act like we shouldn’t be reached by them. They should know their royals see them as people. They may not be equals but they are still people who deserve to be happy for us and be happy with us.”

“I don’t see it Eliot but I may consider a bit.” 

“Thank you.” 

Eliot knee that was as close to a victory in this area that he would reach. His mother was a hard nut to crack and at least this was showing some progress. 

He conceded to let it go for now. 

“Now, about these daily rendezvous you’ve been having…”

“It’s nothing, I just need to have time outside these walls.”

“Kings can not do these things.”

“I don’t want to just be a distant king, I want to know my people.”

“Not in leather and a helmet on some death cycle.”

“Why?”

“It can put you in harm's way. If you want to mingle with the commoners we can arrange gatherings or something but it can’t continue like this.” 

“I’m not doing anything wrong.”

“Eliot with this comes great responsibility and …” she paused for a moment debating on if she should tell him the next thought she had. “.... when your father was younger, he would do the same things. He came to meet me once even. When he became king, it was a whole different responsibility and he knew it was more than just him in danger when he did these things. If he crashed, a whole country would be devastated and lost. He decided it was for the best to take a small loss and change his social ways.”

“So I can’t have friends as king?”

“You can but the way these nights are have to change. I can’t lose you.”

He saw the tears in her eyes and knew she was thinking about his father and how he had died young. It wasn’t his time but he was no longer here. 

Eliot knew this was another fight not worth having and he also knew that she was partially right knowing his ways would have to change when he did become king. 

“Ok, look, I promise I will be more careful but you also have to loosen the reins just a bit and understand I will not always do things the way Dad would have.” He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Fair enough Eliot.” She smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

They slowly let go and Eliot’s mother stood and left the room. 

Eliot got changed and laid down and let his mind wander to Quentin and what he must be thinking and feeling right now. 

As the monarch walked down the stairs she was greeted by her advisor. 

“Did the meeting go well your majesty?”

“Find me everything you can about this Quentin Coldwater.” She was not in a mood to bargain. 

Her advisor set off with his new assignment to find out all he could about this interest of Eliot’s. He gathered information for a few hours before reporting back to the monarch. 

“Your highness, this may interest you.” He held out a folder with the information he had gathered. “He is trying for a high prestige job with a law firm.” 

“Perfect. I can work with this.” 

She took the folder and left the room. Her plan would have to wait till the morning. She would do all she could to keep this situation from getting out of hand. This tourist was not going to soil her monarchy and he damned sure was not going to draw Eliot into his web of lies. She was determined to send him home. 

The sun rose early the next day and woke Margo from her sleep. 

“Quentin, come on time to get up.” She shook Quentin awake. 

“What?”

“Come on, you need to shower and get ready, your lover will be here in two hours.”

“Right.” He slowly rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. 

A knock on the door set Margo’s morning routine off. 

It was room service again.

“Morning miss, with respects of the prince.” 

“Thank you.” She looked confused as the man brought the cart into their room. 

It was a breakfast much like what they had the other morning. Quentin finished showering and walked out. 

“What’s this?”

“A gift from your lover. More bacon.” She quipped as she ate a piece of crispy bacon. 

“Oh. A card.” Quentin read the card and smiled. 

“What’s it say?”

“None if your business.” Quentin joked and they both laughed. 

Margo knew it was something cute cause Quentin blushed when he smiled. 

She finished her breakfast when she heard Quentin’s phone ring. 

“Q!! Your phone!”

He walked over and answered it. 

Margo could only hear one side of the conversation but she just knew it was the job. The call lasted for about two minutes and ended with Quentin thanking someone about three times. 

“That was them, I got the job.” He looked like he didn’t believe what had just happened.

“When do you start?”

“Next week.”

“Q, that means you’d have to leave tomorrow.”

“Yeah I know. But this is a once in a lifetime thing you have here.”

“So is this Margo. I’ll never get a chance like this again.”

“Yeah but what about meeting a prince? A literal fairytale Quentin.” 

“Yeah well, fairytales aren’t real Margo and this is. I can’t turn this down.”

“Quentin I can tell how you are with him. He brings out a side of you that is unlike anything before even unlike this job brings out in you. You can’t deny that. You want to really give all that up for some job where you waste your life away filing paperwork for cases?”

“Margo you don’t get it.”

“No, Q you don’t get it. There is nothing like this and you’re going to throw it all away for some job that you know you don’t really want. If you wanted it so bad you wouldn’t be here. You’d be at home kissing ass till you had it like every job before. Admit it Q you like what this does to you but you’re too scared shitless to do anything about it.”

Margo left the room and slammed the bathroom door. Quentin had never had an argument like that before with her and he had to really consider his next move. 

He had to meet Eliot at least to tell him what’s going on. 

________

Eliot’s mother called him downstairs. He walked down slowly, still feeling slightly defeated from last night’s conversations. 

She explained to him about the days activities and how she planned rehearsals for the coronation. He knew this would prevent him from seeing Quentin but he tried to negotiate his free time. 

He could see Quentin for a short time if he left right then and he wouldn’t miss the time he said he would be there. 

“No time for your outings today dear. You must go get ready and write your speech. It’s this Sunday and you’re running out of time.”

“I’ll get it done but I have to go, Quentin is expecting me.”

“He will be fine. I will send someone to explain. Now, off to writing.” 

Eliot sighed but knew there was nothing he could do. He asked his assistant to go see Quentin.

He went up to his room and began writing. He kept staring out the window just wondering what Quentin was doing. 

Meanwhile at the hotel, Margo heard a knock on the door. She slowly opened the door. 

Just the lunch she had ordered in for her and Q. 

“Well, if you’re going to leave you should at least eat something.”

“Fair.” 

Quentin joined her and they ate lunch mostly in silence. A few small talk things like the weather and the fact it was supposed to snow a bit later on. 

Quentin got on and looked up flights to decide when his trip home would be. 

He decided to venture outside for some fresh air. 

He walked out onto the sidewalk and towards the alley that he’d first encountered Eliot. He turned the corner and felt his heart beat faster, perhaps hoping he would see Eliot standing there before him. He looked up only to see the snow starting to fall against the stark white light of the lamps illuminating the street. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit heartbroken that Eliot wasn’t there to surprise him somehow. 

He turned to walk back to his room. He let out a slow and sobering sigh. 

“Excuse me?” He heard a voice call. 

He looked around, surely they weren’t speaking to him. 

“Excuse me?” The voice came again. “Quentin?”

“Yes?” He looked around. Finally his eye caught a thin man against one of the corner walls of the neighboring building. 

“Oh good.” He sighed and came out into the light. “Benedict, I am an assistant, you might say, to prince Eliot.”

“Oh. Hi. Yeah about that.”

“He sent me to explain about dinner. You see he was called away….”

“Look, Benedict, I get it he’s busy. Besides, I’m not here that long and well, he has far bigger things to worry about and…” 

Before Quentin could continue another figure came from the shadows. 

“Thanks Benedict but I’ll take it from here.” Eliot placed his hand on Benedict’s shoulder and stepped closer to Quentin.

“Eliot…”

“Ah, let me take it from here. Look Q, I’m sorry about before, but I’d like to make it up to you. I have a small cottage, you and Margo can come for dinner.”

“Eliot, I can’t. I’m leaving soon and…”

“Define soon.” 

“Tomorrow afternoon.” He sighed.

“Look, please, give me one chance. I’ll pay for your ticket home but just let me have one chance.”

“Eliot, I have to be home by Monday, this new job starts and…”

“New job?” Eliot interrupted.

“Yes, the one is mentioned before, they called and want me there as soon as possible.”

“Ok so I have till let’s say Sunday morning, yes?”

“Theoretically…”

“Good. Look just don’t make any decisions. If Sunday comes and you still want to go back, I’ll fly you there first class, my treat but just give me till Sunday.”

Eliot practically begged, something he wasn’t used to seeing as he was a prince. 

“Fine. Till Sunday but Eliot…”

“Trust me.” He placed his hands on Quentin’s shoulders and gently kissed his forehead. 

“Tomorrow. What are you doing tomorrow?”

“Well…”

“Right, ok, so day at my cabin and we see what happens. Yes? I’ll send a car for you and Margo, I want you both there. I know she’s important to you.” He smiled. 

Quentin looked over at Benedict who was frantically taking notes. 

The two smiled at Quentin and wished him a good night before disappearing back into the shadows. Quentin stood and listened to the clacking of Eliot’s hard soled shoes against the bricks. Quentin looked down and took a step and only heard a slight slosh and squeak of his old shoes against the uneven cobblestones. 

He let out a small huff. Could he even be good enough for a prince? He sighed and watched the snow fall for a few minutes longer. An elderly lady walked by and stopped just before crossing his path. She dug through her bag and pulled out an apple. She smiled at Quentin and held it out. 

He looked at her confused. 

“It’s a cold night, my apples are fresh and some of the best in the city. Enjoy.” She miles and put the apple in his hand. 

“I’m afraid your mistaken, I’m not homeless or begging.”

“Neither am I just a humble woman sharing what wealth she has. Enjoy dearie.” She smiled be fore digging in her bag again and producing another apple for a fellow passer by. 

“Ok…” admittedly this was all a new concept but he took the apple back to his room.

“Enjoy your walk?”

“Yeah…” he slowly let out as he set the apple on the table and hung up his coat. 

“What’s with the fruit?”

“Some lady gave it to me. She was handing them out to all the people she passed apparently.”

“Well at least it’s wrapped.” Margo inspected it. “No needle marks so should be safe.” She smirked and took a bite. 

“Enjoy.” Quentin smiled before planting himself in the chair. 

“It’s good. Have some.” She smiled and tossed the apple to him. He cautiously took a bite.

It was good. Not like the apples from anywhere he’d ever been. 

The two made a bit of small talk before Quentin spilled all the details about his alley encounter with Benedict and Eliot. 

“You saw him again and you’re just now telling me? Damn Coldwater, like that apple was small news compared to this.”

He told her about how Eliot had invited them to his cabin and wanted to spend the day with them. 

Thankfully he hadn’t bought his plane ticket just yet but no telling where this venture may lead.

He got up and walked to the other part of the hotel room and began packing his things. While putting his things in his suitcase, trying to decide what to bring to a day at a cabin with a prince. Are you supposed to dress up for these kinds of things? Is it a more casual situation? He pulled out some jeans to which he wondered partially why he even brought them with him. 

He glanced over at Margo who was leafing through one of the many magazines that had been strewn about the room. She paused occasionally for outfits the caught her eye or to smell the interleaved perfume samples. 

Quentin about gave up his clothing search when he heard a knock at the door. 

He pounced on the opportunity to answer it. 

“Hello?”

“Ah, Quentin, the prince figured you may need some help.” He said as he stepped aside and a cart was wheeled in. 

“What the…?” 

“It’s not much but the prince has made a few selections based on your taste and such.” 

“I’m sure I will find something.” Quentin said while looking over the clothes. 

Margo has decided this live outburst of fashion was imminently more exciting than the magazines she was previously occupied with. 

“The car will arrive in roughly two hours. The prince will meet you there.” He bowed and was gone. 

“Who was that?”

“Oh, Benedict. He’s like Eliot's right hand man or something.” Quentin looked through the collection before him on the rack. 

There were two different suits and even a coat with tails. In the middle of all the choices was a longer coat. It reminded Quentin of the fantasy books he’d read as a kid. The one where the kings and queens ruled this magical land and they got there by passageways in clocks. 

The subtle pattern had elegant little turns and points and it wasn’t as flashy as the others but small threads throughout shined enough to give it that hint of magical elegance. 

Quentin just stood and stared at the rack for a few moments before he felt Margo standing next to him. 

“Fancy. I vote fashion show.” 

“Margo…”

“What? What better way to see which one you look amazing in then to try them all on?”

“We only have a few hours and I still have to shower and you have to get ready and just…”

“It’s for fashion Coldwater, which, if you forget, is one of my specialties.” She smirked and looked through the rack of clothes. 

“I’m going to go shower, you, figure this out.” He gestured to her and the clothes. 

He took a long and relaxing shower. This place really did have the perfect water pressure and it stayed hot the whole time. 

He got out and was drying off when Margo barged in. 

“Margo!”

“Oh like I’ve never seen a cock before.” She rolled her eyes as Quentin hurried to cover himself. 

“Still, you could knock or something!” 

“And miss your encore of “Enchanted”? Never.” She smiled and let out a small laugh. “Wear this one. It’s subtle but classy and it will suit your subtle pale ways.” She hung an outfit on the door. Quentin was still shaking his slight embarrassment as he hid behind the largest towel he could grab. 

Margo sauntered our and made her way to presumably the other side of the room to get ready herself. 

Quentin finished drying off and dried and combed his hair. This was one of those days he kind of hated his thin mop like hair but not much he could do so he did his best and combed it out. 

He pulled the outfit off the door and started putting it on. 

The pants felt nice. Kind of silky without being actual silk. Like the dress pants he always wanted but could never afford unless they were on super clearance or if Margo worked her magic on the cashier to get one of her signature ‘I’m flirting with you’ discounts. 

He put on an under shirt. One of those things he didn’t do unless needed sort of like any time his family made him dress up as a kid. Looking at these outfits they were far too nice to not wear something with and he didn’t want to risk messing anything up. 

He slipped on the shirt, much like the pants, expensive in taste and flawless. Even still crisp and it seemed to fit perfectly. He tucked it in. Margo walked in to help him with the tie. After that he put on the vest, walked out and slipped on the shoes. They were those regal kind that were super dressy but they just slipped on. Even the shoes had a pattern to them. 

He looked himself over in the full length mirror. His hair was still a bit of a mess but there wasn’t much he could do about that. 

Margo walked over and stood in the doorway. 

She had put on a floor length red dress with heels and fancy costume looking jewelry. Though with Margo it was hard to tell if it was costume jewelry or real just made to look eccentric. 

She had done her hair in an elegant Hollywood style updo and had makeup that looked as if it were done professionally. 

“Damn Margo, you brought that with you?”

“Well, you never know when you need to dress for a formal affair.” She said without even thinking. 

“Only you.”

“What? So I’m prepared for anything, what if it?”

“Ok fair enough.” He smiled and chased this one up to the like seven suitcases Margo traveled with. It was like she was moving in on every vacation. 

Margo added a few finishing touches to her look, mostly a few mists of her favorite scent and an odd hint of body glitter. She walked over and helped Quentin out his jacket on. 

She reached over on the counter and grabbed a hair tie. 

“Look, it’s not much but at least tie it back or something.” She smirked as Quentin slightly hesitantly took the hair tie and began gathering his hair back. 

“Better?” 

“Much. You look like one of those masculine yet slightly androgynous princes from those old historical paintings.” She smirked before grabbing her small handbag. “They’ll be here any minute.” She walked over and Quentin joined her as they walked out the door and out to the front of the hotel. 

They stood there for a few moments as a few flurries fell from the sky and caught the shine from the lamps of the sides of the road. 

“Pretty.” Quentin quietly mumbled to himself just as the car pulled up. 

An older man got out of the front and rushed to the back passenger door. 

“Please miss, allow me.” He opened the door and held out his hand to help Margo into the car. 

After she was in he smiled and tipped his hat to Quentin. He held the door open as Quentin slid inside next to Margo. After he ensured they were both settled he closed the door and rushed back to the front of the car and got in. 

“Enchanting evening to you both, prince Eliot is most excited anticipating your arrival.” He smiled as he started the car and slowly headed towards the next road. 

“Thank you.” Quentin said after a beat of silence and hoping the silence wasn’t too long. 

Margo snickered. “A fancy way to say he’s happy you’re coming.” She smiled.

“They all talk like that. It’s nuts.” Quentin whispered. “I feel like I should have had lessons in fancy before talking to any of them.” He smiled. 

It wasn’t just one of those usual quentin smiles either it was actual happiness like the times he’d smile back at the cottage at Brakebills and the times he’d learn new little spells back before it all got so complicated and many of them went their own directions. Quentin and Margo always stayed in touch though. 

They’d never admit it out loud but they needed each other. They would be connected for the rest of their lives. 

After a while of small conversations about random countrysides and farm life and even moments of silently staring out the window they finally arrived. 

It was one of those fancy elegant cottages. The kind on a country hill with a full deck like porch and lights on the outside at every door. The light inside shone out the windows and you could see people making food and pouring drinks and laughing. Then, Quentin caught a glimpse of Eliot. He was so regal. He had on an elegant suit. A coat with tails. Quentin questioned for a moment if he made the right choice in suits. Too late now. 

He looked over at Margo who was in awe as well. They pulled up to a drive where a few men were standing and waiting. One on either side opened their car doors and helped them out of the car while greeting them with fancy titles like mademuazel and sire. It was so much.

Margo smiled as Quentin walked over and joined her. They walked up to the porch slowly and made their way up the stairs. 

There was a man at the door waiting to open it for them. He smiled as he opened it and welcomed them in saying the prince was happy they were there. Though Quentin couldn’t help but wonder if he said that to everyone who’d arrived that evening. 

Nonetheless they walked in where a different man took their coats and ushered them into the main room. Another walked by with a try of drinks and offered them each a glass. 

Quentin was amazed. He looked around and tried to take in every detail. The paintings and the detail in the molding and even the small things like the table lamps looked so ornate and intricate. 

He was caught looking at one of the paintings when he heard a voice behind him. 

“Odd, that one, I’ve never seen a fox hunt end like that. They never pose with the fox that perfectly and no one is ever that clean.” He laughed. 

“Hey Eliot.” 

“Hi.” He smiled and took a slow drink from his glass. 

“Nice place.” Quentin tried to think of what to say. 

“What are you actually thinking?”

“What do you mean?”

“Quentin, you don’t go through all this in the past few days and come here and pretend everything is fine. That’s what I do, but not you. What are you actually thinking?”

“El… I…”

“No. Not thinking just spit out what’s on your mind. I don’t want the answer you think I want to hear. I want what’s actually going on.” 

“Why do you like me?” 

“Because, you’re nothing like anyone here. You don’t just like me cause I’m a prince you like me cause I’m me. I’m careless, odd and don’t fit in and all the stuff this place says is wrong with me is the exact stuff you like. I need that.”

“Then why didn’t you fight harder for me to stay?”

“Q, what do you think this is?”

“A party, just one of many for a prince.” He scoffed. 

“No. It’s not. Most of these people are staff and the rest will be gone by ten.”

“You can’t be sure of that.”

“I can if I told them that’s when this party is over.” 

He said this so matter of fact my like as if at nine fifty-nine they will all casually file out the front door, though admittedly it wouldn’t surprise Quentin if they did. 

“Eliot face it, they all love you and you’ll be fine if I stay or if I go.”

“Will I live, sure. Will I be fine, no.” He finished his drink and set the glass down on the table. 

“Eliot you’re going to be a king what more could you possibly want?”

“You.” 

“What?”

“Quentin being a king isn’t everything I want. Yes I love this land and I’m happy to rule how I want but I don’t want to do this on my own.”

“Eliot I’m sure you’ll be fine there’s got to be hundreds or people who will gladly love you.”

“Not the same way you do.” 

“Eliot.”

“Quentin just hear me out.” He started. 

Quentin gave him that classic I don’t know if I believe you look but he let Eliot continue anyway. 

“Yes, people will love me but it’s not the same. It’s different with you. You don’t judge me or have some preconceived notion about who I should be and how I should behave. You care about me as a person, not just as some prince that you want to be with to fulfil your royal fantasy.”

"Eliot, I’m a nerd bomber on vacation with his best friend — for some reason you are attached to like some weird Stockholm syndrome thing after you almost ran me over. And now you think you’re attracted to me but I don’t know if it’s just some fantasy? Like you just want to steal away the foreigner on vacation."

“Quentin that is not the case at all. Look, it’s much more than that. It’s the fact that you think of me as a person first and as a prince not even second…”

“Yeah, cause you didn’t tell me!”

“Yeah cause I just want some times to be just me and not some big deal. There are times I want to be just a normal person and allowed to live and do things like buy apples without people thinking they have to just give them to me rather than allowing me to pay for them. I want to be just a person sometimes.” 

“Eliot you can do what you want.”

“Not really.” Quentin could see the look on his face drop as he was getting more serious. 

“Eliot…”

“Look Quentin, I don’t expect you to understand but I am definitely different with you. It’s just like I can be myself. I don’t have to be a prince or king I can just be me and I feel free. Like when I started working with the kids. I felt free. That’s how I feel with you. Even after you found out I was a prince, you still treated me like just a normal person. Like now, do you think anyone else in this room would call me out like that? No. But, you did and that’s what makes you different. You care enough to put me in my place when I need it.”

“Eliot, I’m only here till Sunday.”

“Yes, I know. But, let me have till then. Don’t focus on going home, just enjoy this and be free and if on Sunday your mind is still set I will get you home and I won’t speak of this again.” 

“Fine, you have me till Sunday but I don’t know how much can change in three days.”

“In three days I’ll be a king. A lot can change in three days or even one. Just give me these three days.”

“Fine. All yours.” Quentin wanted to smile but he held it in till Eliot's back was to him. He finally achieved rom-com status of post drama where the guy fights for him. It’d be a lie to say Quentin wasn’t satisfied deep down. 

He took another drink and allowed himself a small smile. Not something that Margo missed as she was making her way over for her post drink recon mission. 

Eliot at this point had made his way to the bar to make himself another drink. 

He decided on making a few, one for him and Margo and Quentin. 

He gathered the drinks and made his way back over to Quentin and Margo. 

“Ooo classy and loves to serve. I could get used to this…” Margo smirked as she took a glass. 

“Thanks Eliot.” Quentin took his and Eliot grabbed the last and smiled at them both. 

“This one is my signature drink.” He smiled as he took a drink. 

“This is good.” Quentin had already taken some healthy drinks. 

“Very good.” Margo chimed in. 

“Glad you like them.”

Quentin looked around and couldn’t help but wonder how much truth Eliot had to his party curfew that was discussed earlier. 

Quentin looked up at the clock and noticed it was nine fifteen. He saw a few people slowly making their exits. They were also the ones that were there when they arrived. 

People were milling about and slowly more and more guests were saying their goodbyes and making their way out. 

A cook came out and whispered something to Eliot. 

Quentin watched as Eliot had a small conversation with the cook and the cook hurried back into the other room. 

“What’s all this?”

“Just a little dinner.” Eliot smiled. “It’s nothing really, but the rest of the guests are about gone and I figured we all deserve a nice dinner together so I could get to know you all.”

“How domestic of you.” Margo smiled as she made her way into the other room. 

“Ok. Now dinner?”

“Look Quentin, I just wanted to do something nice. Please don’t think of this all as some ploy to change your mind. I just want to show you a nice time.” 

“Ok but how do you know that I don’t have some allergy?”

“You don’t, well not to anything in there.” 

“How can you be sure?”

“Cause I looked it…”

He stopped mid sentence.

Quentin just looked at him in shock and a bit disappointed. 

“Q, I know how this looks.”

“Yeah, you stalked me.”

“Ok but hear me out…” Eliot was frantic.

“Eliot. How could you?”

“I just wanted it to be perfect.”

“Eliot.”

“Ok tell me this? You didn’t mind that the clothes fit perfectly or that I knew you’d never had absinthe but that you’d like it but when I make sure I won’t poison you, you draw the line. Are you upset that I looked it up or do you just need a fight that justifies your decision to leave cause you actually don’t want to go?”

“You’re kidding. You can’t be serious right now.”

“Quentin just tell me. What is it that has you so upset?”

“What else did you look up to use against me?”

“It was all innocent I swear.”

“You realize I can’t exactly trust you right now right?!”

“Quentin…”

“Eliot. Let’s just go eat.”

“No. Look. I want to talk this out. Look yes, I did look you up but I swear it was innocent and I just did it to try to surprise you. Please.”

Quentin looked over and could see the sadness in Eliot's eyes. 

“Eliot.”

“No, Quentin. I get it. I’m sorry.” He looked away dejected and headed towards the door. 

“Look, El. You promise nothing else was done? Just for the food and such?”

“The food and the clothes. And the one picture of you from high school but to be fair on that regard here..” he handed Quentin a small frame from the table next to him.

“Is this you?”

“Yeah, the small one in all yellow. A terrible fashion choice but mother picked it out and she loved it.” He laughed. “It’s hideous but no one would ever tell her that. I was far too pale to pull it off but I was too young.” He shrugged and smiled. 

“Ok. Fine. Thank you. Let’s just start fresh and enjoy dinner.” 

“Deal.” Eliot smiled the best he could and ushered Quentin into the dining room. 

“Oh my lord Eliot.” 

“It was nothing.”

“Yeah cause your team cooked it for you.” Margo called from the other end of the table, glass of wine already in hand. 

“Ok true but still.”

“This is a lot Eliot.” 

“Well at least you know there’s something you are for sure to like.” He shrugged. 

“Good, pop a squat and let's eat, mama’s starving and I see a full turkey and all the trimmings calling my name.” Margo took charge while making her plate. 

“Margo.” Quentin tried to remind her of her manners.

“It’s fine Quentin. In her defense this food is delicious.” Eliot smiled. “Here, use this.” He handed Margo a charger in place of the dainty plates the butler had put out.

“Genius.” She smiled and began to spoon out mashed potatoes.

“Wow.” Quentin laughed. 

“Oh I have more.” Eliot smiled and handed Quentin a charger before taking one for himself. 

“Really Eliot?”

“What? I’ve always wanted to do this and now I have a reason.” He smiled and grabbed a turkey leg and built his plate around the meat. 

The group ate and even took time for seconds. They made small talk and joked about their lives and what their future plans were. They ate till they were full and even ate a little extra. They’d finished off a few bottles of wine and a few cocktails that Eliot made. 

They made their way out to the sitting room that they were in before which looked different due to the staff cleaning up all the party mess. 

Something that Quentin didn’t know if he could ever get used to that. They could hear people clearing the dishes in the next room and Quentin couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty about having a staff to clean up after them. 

“Hey, Quentin, you ok?”

“Yeah just the thought of others cleaning up our mess is a bit… odd to me.”

“It’s not all bad Q, they have been doing this for years.”

“Yeah but that doesn't mean they have to for the rest of their lives.”

“True. But let me tell you this. Their family has been close to the royals for decades. They are basically a staple to the royal family and they are well taken care of and have plenty of time with their families and such. Any other job here wouldn’t respect them as much.”

“Is that true or is that what you tell yourself to feel better about keeping them?”

“Quentin, they’re by no means doing this against their will. In fact, Helena’s son is a well respected doctor and his education was sponsored by the royal family.”

Quentin was still hesitant about the arrangement and how willing these people were. 

“If I may sir?” A young woman joined in with a try of coffees.

“Absolutely.” Eliot smiled at her. 

“We do love it here. They take great care of us. The royals paid my bills as a child so I’d survive the sicknesses and they give us places to live if we need it. They make sure we are happy and just last year prince Eliot personally helped me get my diploma.” 

She smiled at them all. 

“My pleasure and besides you have to do something with all you know about computers.” 

“Thank you. Please Quentin, just know we are truly happy. It’s not like the laborers in your history, this is different, I promise.” She smiled and excused herself as she made her way back to the kitchen. 

“So… what’s her deal?” Margo questioned. 

“Oh she’s great at fixing things. She’s going to go to school for technology next year.” Eliot said as he handed out cups of coffee. 

“Wow. Good for her.” Margo sat back satisfied with the answer and slowly dipped her coffee. 

“These people are who they are and working here helps them all.” Eliot smiles at Quentin and slowly sips his coffee. 

“Ok that’s fair. I’m glad to know that. It gives me a bit of ease.” He sat back and relaxed a little. 

The three of them sat and drank their coffee for a bit before noticing that several of the staff were leaving. 

“Prince Eliot?”

“Yes?”

“The desert is out and the rest is taken care of, we are heading out for the night.”

“Thank you. All of you.” He stood and greeted them and bid them all a good night as they all filed out the door. 

“Have a wonderful night. Everything is taken care of. We will be back in the morning to clean anything else and check in on you. Sleep well.” He smiled as Eliot hugged him. 

Quentin could actually see now his close these people were. Eliot cared about them so much and they cared about him. It was a mutual thing and not anything like how other domestic help usually was depicted. 

“Ok, so what now?” 

“Well Quentin we can have desert or really, whatever we want.” Eliot smiled.

“Anything but fruitcake.” Margo laughed. 

“What’s wrong with fruitcake?” Eliot asked as if he’d never had the traditional brick gifted to him.

“Well you can never eat them.” Quentin began. 

“Are they not meant to be eaten?”

“No, they’re just never made well no matter who makes them.”

“Our cook made one.” Eliot smiled and looked towards the kitchen.

“Is it edible?” Margo laughed as she got up from her chair and joined the other two. 

“I think so.” Eliot led the others to the kitchen. 

Eliot pulled out some plates and looked over the spread. Margo took a trip around the kitchen to examine all her options before returning to the chocolate layer cake with cherries on top. 

“That ones my favorite.” Eliot smiled while opening the whipped cream. 

“What about your fruitcake?” Quentin laughed.

“You’re my fruitcake!” Eliot laughed while making a gesture.

Margo started laughing but after a moment just looked worried. She slowly set her cake on the counter and stepped back. 

“Margo, what’s wrong?” 

“Eliot…. did you just…” she stammered while taking a few steps back.

“Margo?” He tried to see what she was so worked up about. 

“Hey El? Did you know there’s a tennis ball under your counter? Why the fuck am I seeing that?” 

“Quentin?” 

“What did you do?”

“Nothing. Maybe he just had to go to the bathroom.” He shrugged. 

“Eliot, you turned Quentin into…”

He turned to see what Margo was pointing at. 

“Yeah, it’s Quentin. He’s just sitting in the counter. Odd but hey, it’s all about being comfortable.” 

“Eliot, he’s a fruitcake.”

“Now Margo.”

“Eliot, what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure Quentin.”

“I feel weird.”

“Cause you’re a fruitcake!!” 

“Margo!!” Both Quentin and Eliot yelled one unison. 

“Quentin really!! Scratch your nose.” 

“What?”

“Just do it.”

“Ok…” 

After a moment of silence Margo looked over at Eliot and back at the fruitcake on the counter. 

“Eliot…”

“Margo, he’s fine. He’s sitting right here.” 

“Eliot, that’s a fruitcake.”

“Margo now seriously.” 

“No really… look.” She pointed star the cake but all Eliot saw was Quentin sitting in the counter. 

“I don’t know what your deal is but it’s just Quentin.”

“It’s a fruitcake.”

“It’s ok Q I still love you even if Margo is losing it.” He smiled and kissed Quentin on the forehead but all Margo saw was Eliot kissing a fruitcake. 

“Ok this is just too much.” She shook her head and walked out into the sitting room. 

“I’ll be right back Q.” Eliot followed Margo out of the room. 

“Ok… wait.. Eliot… I can’t move.. Eliot!!” 

“Quentin I was kidding, you can move I’ll just be right back.” Eliot called from the doorway. 

“Jesus this is some I need to be high kind of shit.” Margo was pacing in the other room. 

“Here, I have something that may help.” Eliot opened a small silver box and handed Margo a lighter and a small cigarette. 

“Is this a joint?”

“Well, yeah.” 

“Hey, whatever floats your boat.” She lit it and began slowly taking in the aroma and smoking. 

“I keep them on hand for these weekends in case people need a bit more to relax.” 

“Hey, no judgement here.” She smirked as she planted herself in a fluffy chair and continued smoking. 

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen. 

“Best go check on your boyfriend.” Margo laughed. 

Eliot walked back to the kitchen and found Quentin laying on the floor. 

“Quentin what are you doing down there?”

“I’m stuck.” 

Eliot bent down and helped him up. 

“Ok there, back in a chair and now you can enjoy desert.” He handed Quentin a plate. 

Margo had made her way back to the kitchen. She started laughing. 

“Oh my god that fruitcake has a plate!” She laughed. 

“Ok Margo, that’s enough it was a good joke but it’s not funny anymore.” 

“No!! Look.” She grabbed Eliot’s head and made him look back at the chair. All he saw was Quentin with a plate. While Margo saw a fruitcake with a plate on it. 

“It’s just Quentin.” 

“Ok. You go and have a seat and I’ll bring you dessert.” 

“Fine.” He went to the other room while Margo served up desert. 

She cut a small slice of the fruitcake to bring to Eliot. 

“Here you go.” As she handed him the plate she was hoping now he would just see the fruitcake and not like Quentin’s pinky toe or something. 

She hesitated and watched him take a bite. 

“See, fruitcake isn’t that bad. This one is actually quite sweet and fruity.” 

“So it’s just a fruitcake?”

“Yeah, the one my cook made. He does an amazing job with these things.” Eliot smiled as he took another bite.

“Eliot!! Margo!!” They heard from the kitchen. “Can you get in here!!”

They both got up and went quickly into the kitchen. 

“Quentin! Where are you?!” Eliot called out. 

“Over here!” 

Eliot made his way over to the counter. Margo watched as he wrapped his arms around a fruitcake. 

“Shit. Definitely too sober for this.” She took another slow drag from her blunt. 

“What’s going on Q? Come join us for dessert.” Eliot wrapped his arm around Quentin and pulled him to his side. 

As he turned to walk towards the door he heard a plate crash to the floor. He looked back and saw the fruitcake plate on the floor. 

“I’ll get it later.” Eliot stated as he continued to make his way out of the kitchen. 

He walked out and sat in the chair and let go of Quentin. 

“It’s ok Q, relax, enjoy some pie or something.”

Eliot looked over and couldn’t see Quentin in the seat across from him. He looked down and just saw a fruitcake on the floor. 

“What the..??”

“Told you!!” Margo called from the other room. 

“No!! He can’t!! God I really fucked this up. Oh god, Q please be ok…” he scrambled to pick up the fruitcake and set it on the platter on the table. Then he recalled the piece he’d taken a few bites from. “Oh god!!” He scraped the piece back to the tray and pieced it together the best he could. 

“Man I heard of nights of eating your boyfriend but this is nuts.” Margo laughed as she poked at the cake. 

“Oh God.” Eliot sighed as he slumped back into his chair. “We have to do something.” 

“Here, start with this.” Margo our a blunt in his mouth and lit it. 

“We have to help him… but what the hell started this?” 

“Well you waved and called him a fruitcake.” 

“Fucking winter magic!!”

“What?!”

“So every so often royals with a certain bloodline have inherent magic and usually we can control it but around holidays or big events sometimes it goes haywire.” Eliot blurted out all at once without so much as taking a breath. 

“So you’re magic but you can’t control it?”

“Usually we can just around this time of year some things go out of control.” He shrugged and brushed a few pieces of lint off the cake. 

“So how do we undo this?” Margo gestured at the cake. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never turned someone into food before.”

“Wait!! I’m a fucking cake??!!” 

“Well, yes. Quentin god I’m so sorry.”

“And you ate a piece!!”

“I didn’t know…”

“Gah what if it killed me?!!”

“I had no idea!! All I saw was you. Until now. You looked fine to me, I mean odd you sat on the counter but that’s your choice and I just…”

“Ok. We have to fix this.” Quentin signed from his platter. 

“I agree. Fixing has to happen.”

“Jesus I can’t be a fruitcake lawyer!!”

“Or a fruitcake boyfriend.”

“Or a fruitcake at all. Those things are gross.”

“Thanks Margo.”

“Ok so I have to figure this out.” Eliot began pacing trying to figure out what to do. 

“Hey, Margo, can I get a hit on that?”

“You want some of my weed?”

“Yeah.”

“Seriously?”

“You two made me a fruitcake, the least you could do was pass one this way.” 

“Ok. Fair.” She held out the blunt in the direction of the cake and waited. 

“Fuck I don’t have lips. You mind?”

“Shit on a triscuit I’m about to give a fruitcake a contact high.”

She sighed and proceeded to hotbox the cake utilizing the nearest bundt pan. 

“Ok, I called the cook and he said it happened a few years back and thinks he knows of a way to fix it. He’s got some antidote in the cabinet in the kitchen.” 

“Ok, so we dose up the cake here and all is good.”

“Well, there is one thing.” Eliot began shifting back and forth. 

“And…”

“Their true love has to take a bite.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!! I’m not even in a relationship!!”

“Ouch.” Margo gave the typical ‘burn’ face and took another toke. 

“Damn it.” Eliot ran his hand through his hair. “Ok well it’s worth a shot.” 

“Well when you find my true love, let them know this is so fucked up.” 

“I agree with the cake.” She paused, then began to laugh. “I know that’s something I could never say sober.” 

“Yeah, hilarious. Look, we have to try. It has to mean something that I saw you as you the whole time right?”

“What?”

“Well the whole time I didn’t see you as a cake, I saw you, just you like normal.”

“Then once you tried a piece I was a cake?”

“Well, no. It took you falling to the floor out here. Like I didn’t see it till I had to or something.”

“God stoners had to come up with this shit cause no one will believe this without smoking one of these.” Margo took another toke and laughed. 

“Look, just help me fix this.” Eliot begged as he grabbed the platter and headed into the kitchen. 

“Ok. Fine. But you owe me!!” Margo called following Eliot.

“You’ve has two blunts of our country's finest weed, consider your debt paid.”

“Ok I like your negotiating, I’ll help. Where’s the antidote?” 

“Cabinet, small wooden box.” Eliot looked over towards the free standing cabinet at the end of the counter. 

Margo dug through the cabinet and found a small ornate little box. Inside was a small glass bottle shaped slightly like a rain drop with an almost glowing blue liquid in it. 

“This?”

“Looks like it to me.” 

“Ok so what do we do?”

“Four drops one on each side, then take a bite then tuck him in bed.”

“The fuck?”

“You really going to argue cake boy?”

“Fine.”

“Ok. Go.”

Margo placed a drop on each side and Eliot grabbed a fork. 

“Sorry Quentin.”

He slowly took a small bite and swallowed as if he was being forced to eat a raw dung beetle. 

“Ok now we tuck him in?” 

“Yep. I’ll take care of that.” Eliot carried the platter upstairs to the master bedroom. He pulled back the covers and set the platter down. He slowly pulled the covers up to gently cover half the cake. 

He turned to walk out and took a glance back. 

“Please let this work. Fuck I’m so sorry Q.” He tried not to cry but felt a tear roll down his face anyway. 

He slowly made his way back downstairs to see Margo relaxing in the chair finishing off her first blunt. 

“Ok. He’s tucked in.” Eliot slowly let out before making his way over to the silver box and grabbing a helping for himself. 

He lit it and wiped the few tears off his face. He took a slow drag and slumped down in his own chair across from Margo. 

“You think it’ll work?”

“I have no idea.” She sighed. 

“I hope so.” He paused “he’s going to hate me isn’t he?” 

“I don’t know. Q is I weird but to crack.” She shrugged and took another toke. 

“Shit.” He let out before taking in a long drag and looking around. 

He sighed and just silently prayed that Quentin would be ok. 

He felt a few stray tears roll down his cheek. He hurried and wiped them away before anyone could see. 

“I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Margo tried to comfort him. 

“I don’t know. I couldn’t fuck this up any more if I tried.” 

“Eliot, you had no way of knowing.” She took another drag and started feeling very tired. 

They sat in silence and watched the snow fall outside the window. 

Eliot felt his eyes getting heavier. He slowly closed his eyes. After a while he slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 

“Eliot…” he heard a voice call from a small distance. 

He opened his eyes to look and saw Quentin standing there in the doorway. 

“Quentin!!” He stood up and rushed over to him. 

Eliot felt his arms and face and had to make sure he was real. 

“Hey.”

“Is it really you?!”

“I think so?”

“Jesus what happened to your hair?!” Margo opened her eyes and saw the mess that Quentin’s hair had become.

“Maybe the result of the piece you ate.” He side eyed Eliot. 

“I’m so sorry…”

“El, you couldn’t have known but you did do all you could and did save me so there’s that.” He half smiled but was still kind of messed up over it all.

“Quentin, please tell me you’re ok… well as ok as you can be after that.” 

“I think so. It’ll take a few days to process but that was a trip for sure.” Quentin looked around and happened to look up and see the mistletoe hanging on the door frame. 

“Quentin?”

“Eliot, is that… mistletoe?”

“Yeah, I wanted to make it festive and it just I don’t know…” 

Quentin interrupted his babbling rant by kissing him squarely on the lips. 

“Well ok….” he slurred a bit. 

“Thank you. You said only true love could break that so I guess that means…” he looked up and smiled. He reached over and pulled Eliot towards him and kissed him again. 

“Ooo la la..” Margo quipped as she tried to make her way past.

“Not so quick you.” Eliot reached over and pulled her to them and planted a kiss on her. 

She took a step back half in shock and half wondering what his motive was. 

“Eh, what the hell.” Quentin shrugged and planted a kiss on Margo. 

“Guess that means we’re all true loves?” Eliot half joked. 

“Sexual fluidity bitches.” Margo laughed and pulled them both close into an oddly fitting threesome of a kiss. 

“This is going to take some explaining.” Eliot laughed. 

“That’s tomorrow’s problem.” Margo smiled. 

“Fair. But this…” Eliot ran his hand through Quentin’s mess of hair. “... is a now problem.” 

“Eh, it’s nothing. We can get it cut tomorrow. Have to look good for the coronation.” 

“Does that mean…?” 

“I can’t leave my true love.” Quentin smiled.

“Does this make me like royal?” Margo became inquisitive. 

“Well, I don’t know. It’s never been a thing before. Royal boyfriends would for sure be a first, royal polyamory would definitely be beyond the norm here.” Eliot looked around a bit in shock. 

“Meh, another tomorrow problem.” Margo brushes it off and handed each of them a blunt from the silver box. “To us and whatever this is.” She smiled and lit one for each of them. 

The group enjoyed their time and finished their smokes and drinks. They had also finished a few desserts along the way. They’d fallen asleep entangled together. 

The next morning, the warmth of the sun streaming through the window woke them all in an odd gentle sort of domino effect, one after the other. 

Quentin’s hair was sticking up in all different directions as if you blatantly remind Eliot that was another thing they needed to take care of before the coronation. They made their way up and about and found several staff people were there already partially cleaning up. The dishes were in stacks and there were a few bags of garbage set and ready to be taken out. 

All the staff were super friendly for how early it felt. Margo made her way to one of the bathrooms to freshen up. Eliot made his way to the kitchen to grab some leftovers for breakfast. Quentin made his way into the kitchen and one of the ladies cleaning stopped and looked at him. 

“Yeah, it’s a mess, I know.” He shrugged. 

“My niece could fix that for you.” She smiled.

“Really? That’d be great.” 

“I’ll give her a ring and get you set up.” She smiled as she continued picking up.

Quentin made his way over and sat by Eliot. He grabbed one of the pieces of bread of his plate which just made Eliot smile. 

“So, after this we’ll head back and I’ll send a car for you this evening. You’ll attend dinner with us tonight and the coronation tomorrow.” He smiled.

“Ok…” Quentin slowly let out.

“Shit, sorry. Yeah well, all this if that’s ok with you.” He took a sip of his coffee. 

“Oh, yeah. Just a new thing to have such a high profile person…”

Eliot held up his hand.

“It’s ok Q, I don’t mind, I want you to be able to be comfortable.” He smiled and put his hand on Quentin’s shoulder. 

Quentin moves closer and Eliot could feel his heart beating faster. He smiled as Quentin leaned in and kissed him.

“Ok. So. You and Margo can stay as long as you like here. I have to head to the castle to get things finished for tomorrow but I will see you tonight.” He smiled as he slowly stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. 

Quentin watched him as he gathered a few things and got ready to go. 

Margo made her way out of the bathroom looking so different from the unkempt look of this morning. 

“Ok Q, lets get you taken care of and head back to the hotel to relax.” 

Quentin explained about the plans for the evening and Margo followed along nodding. She seemed in such a better mood than she had been in a while. 

The two headed to a small salon in town where they were greeted with glasses of wine and a small woman who seemed to anticipate their arrival. 

She greeted Quentin and smiled and made them both feel very welcome. 

She didn’t waste any time going to work and styling Quentin’s hair and she made quick work of cutting his hair. 

After two glasses of wine, three for Margo, their time was complete. She brushed the extra hair off Quentin’s shoulders and made a few small adjustments to his style and took the cape off him. 

She smiled as Quentin reached in his pocket to pay her. 

She held up both her hands. 

“Oh, it’s all taken care of. Courtesy of the prince.” She smiled and handed him a small candy. 

He looked slightly confused. 

“Oh, they’re a special thing made here in town. A small treat we give to all our customers.” She smiled as she turned and grabbed a broom and started to clean up. 

Quentin and Margo made their way back to the hotel to get ready for their dinner that night. All they knew was a car would pick them up and they would be on the guest list. 

Quentin must have tried on every outfit he owned trying to find the perfect look. He settled on the suit he didn’t wear to the cabin. 

Margo pulled a dress that she’d brought with her out of the closet and somehow managed to look like she’d been dressed by royalty herself. 

Quentin began to understand why she brought so many bags. He smiled to himself at the thought. 

He looked in the mirror to make sure his hair still looked like it did when they left the salon, he liked the new style but wondered how Eliot would feel about it. 

Time seemed to pass slower than it ever had while the two of them waited outside for the car to come. 

Once the car did arrive a small older man got out and opened the door for them just like when they were picked up to go to the cabin. They talked about what they imagined the castle to look like and how there would be all these people there. They tried to imagine the sorts of decorations and things that would be on display. 

Quentin argued there just had to be one of those suits of armor statue things while Margo insisted they’d have horses. 

After a few more guesses on the included decor, they pulled up a long driveway and around a fountain. Another man came down some stairs and opened the door. 

“Welcome, the other guests are arriving, please feel free to head inside.” He bowed and gestures for them to head up the stairs and towards the large ornate wooden doors. 

They reached the doors and looked at each other. 

“Do we knock?” Quentin asked nervously.

“Are we dressed well enough?” Margo asked brushing her dress down. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Quentin reassured her. 

He reached his hand up to knock and just as he did the door began to open. 

“Welcome, do come in, the prince is expecting you.” He bowed as well while welcoming them inside. 

Quentin walked in and was amazed at how big the place was. Margo admired the large chandelier overhead. 

The two were lost in admiration which was only broken by the clacking of heels walking towards them. 

“You must be Quentin.” A woman greeted them. 

“Yes, I am.” Quentin barely got out while trying to hide his amazement. 

“I’m Queen Evelyn, I’m Eliot’s mother.” She smiled. 

“This is my friend Margo.” Quentin stepped aside and introduced her. 

“Pleasure.” She smiled. “Please make yourselves at home.” She gestured around and turned to walk towards some other guests gathered around. 

Quentin looked around and saw some people serving drinks and small sandwiches. As one passed he grabbed a few off the tray. 

“Margo, you have to try these, they’re so good.” He said with some still in his mouth. 

“Quentin, at least chew first.” She quietly reprimanded him. 

“Ok...ok.” He swallowed as he watched Margo grab a few drinks. 

She handed one to him. He took a sip. It was a bubbly champagne kind of drink but still fruity. 

“Dang, it’s all good.” He smiled.

“Keep it classy Coldwater.” Margo smiled as she took a sip of her drink. 

The two of them continued their small talk conversation as they wandered a bit and admired the art on the walls. 

Some looked like the sort of stuff they saw at the art museum and others looked like old portraits and castle pictures. 

Quentin looked down one of the halls and saw a man talking with the Queen. It looked like one of the people from the cottage party the other night. Quentin couldn’t tell what they were talking about but the Queen didn’t look pleased. 

She dismissed him and walked away, heading towards him. He didn’t want to seem like he was snooping, even if he was, so he turned quickly and stared at the painting. 

“It’s an old photo, outdated and poorly executed.” She stares as she joined him. 

“I like the sky.” Quentin tossed in trying to seem like he’d been studying it. 

“Sad you won’t be here for the coronation tomorrow.” She said with a bit of a smirk. 

“Actually, I might.” He said as he took another drink. 

“What about your opportunity?”

“You know about that?” Quentin was taken by surprise. 

“Of course I do, it’s my duty as a queen.” She said so matter of fact.

“You screen phone calls?” 

“No, I just like to know what’s going on in my country. It’s for the best really.” She stated stoically. 

“How could you know about that? You just met me ten minutes ago.” 

“It’s a queens job.” 

Quentin didn’t know how to respond. He just stood there for a moment until he looked up and saw Benedict coming down the hall. 

He decided to leave it as it was and headed towards Benedict. 

The queen just smirked and headed down the hall. 

“Hi Quentin.” Benedict greeted him.

“Hey, did you tell the queen about my job offer?” 

“No, but congratulations.” He smiled. 

“Thanks. But I don’t know yet if I’m taking it. Something seems fishy here. I don’t think Eliot would have said anything cause he didn’t know till recently…. “ Quentin tried to talk himself through how she would possibly know. 

He looked back and saw the man from the cottage party again. This time he had a file in his hand. 

“Hey, Benedict, who’s that?” Quentin asked pointing to the man. 

“Oh, that’s Tick, the queen's advisor.” He smiled. “He lets the queen know about happenings outside the castle and helps her with dignitary things.”

“Like getting rid of people?”

“Well, if needed or getting information about new comers to make sure they aren’t going to cause trouble.”

“Do you think he gave her info about me?”

“Oh sure, if he needed to. Or if you cause trouble, you haven’t caused trouble have you?” 

“Not yet. Thanks Benedict.” He smiled and made his way back over by Margo. 

He kept a close eye on the queen to see what she was doing. She had conversations with so many little groups and kept checking back with Tick. 

“You attracted to her or something?” Margo snapped noticing Quentin staring at the Queen.

“No, but she’s up to something, I just know it.” 

“Yeah, she’s the Queen, they’re all up to something.” Margo laughed and grabbed another drink.

“Quentin.” He had just enough time to turn around before he was wrapped in a hug. 

“Hi Eliot.” He murmured against Eliot's neck. 

“Love the outfit choice, very royal.” He smiled. “You both look great.”

“El, did you tell your mom about my job offer?”

“No. Why? I thought you were staying? Did you change your mind?” Eliot put his hands on Quentin’s shoulders and looked very concerned.

“No. I just feel like something is up.” 

“She was locked in her office a few days ago, I just assumed it was about the coronation. I never know what she does in there.” He shrugged and gave Quentin another quick hug. 

“Eliot?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you want me to stay here?”

“Quentin, of course I do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” He looked at Quentin and smiled. 

“I just…” Quentin started as he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Quentin, look, if I didn’t want you to stay I wouldn’t have done all I could to get you to see me. I wouldn’t have invited you to the cottage and to dinner tonight.” He paused and looked around. “Quentin I care about you so much and it’s hard for me to put into words but I’ve never felt this kind of connection with a person before.” 

“Ok. I trust you.” He sighed. 

“Eliot!” The Queen called. “Eliot!! Come here, it’s time to give your toast!” 

“Coming!!” He called back. Just before he headed down the hall he grabbed Quentin’s arm. “Hey, join me.” He smiled. 

The two of them headed down the hall. They met Margo part of the way there and she joined them. They headed into the large dining room where there was a long table filled from end to end with people. The queen walked in and took her spot at the end of the table. Margo walked in and stood at the seat with her name card on it. 

Eliot lead Quentin to the chair beside Margo and by the other end of the table. Everyone was still standing as Eliot picked up his glass and knife. He gently tapped on the glass and the crystalline chime filled the air. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our table. We hope you enjoy this feast as we prepare for tomorrow’s coronation. Please join me as my friends and as my family as we celebrate our country and the new era that lies ahead.” He smiled and took a sip and as if on cue, people began sitting. 

As the last few people sat down people began filing in with plates and set them on the chargers in front of each person. 

Once everyone had a plate they all looked at Eliot. He picked up a carrot out of his salad with his fingers and ate it. He smiled at his mother who did not look pleased. Quentin began to think he enjoyed his acts of defiance. 

Everyone smiled and began eating. There was once again clatter of eating and conversations. 

Eliot turned to Quentin. 

“See the weasely looking dude down there?” He pointed to the other end of the table. 

“The one talking to the queen?”

“Yeah, that’s Tick, he’s kind of an ass. Has to know everything and constantly tells on every move I make. Turd.” He smiled as he picked a carrot out of Quentin’s salad and ate it. 

“What’s he do?”

“Oh, he's an advisor, like Benedict but he’s also the biggest ass on the face of Fillory.” 

“Oh. I see.”

“Sticks his nose in everything and kisses up to mother like he’s trying to date her or something.” He rolled his eyes and went back to his salad. 

“He was at the cottage.” 

“He was, not my choice but yeah, he was. Also left before the fun began.” Eliot chuckled recalling the events of the other night. 

Quentin sat there and finished his salad and kept mulling over in his mind of all the information he had gathered. It was all starting to make sense. 

The queen stood up and excused herself. Quentin dismissed himself as well, stating he needed the bathroom. 

He snuck out into the hall to see the queen talking to Tick. 

“What do you mean?!”

“He is apparently staying, your majesty.” 

“He needs to go. He is a bad influence and I will not have him taint this country with his antics or harm Eliot. Find out what it will take and get him home now.” She snapped in a whispered tone. 

Quentin turned to head down the hall when she caught sight of him. 

“Why are you out here?” She called. 

“I was just looking for the … Umm… bathroom??” Quentin stammered.

“It’s down the hall, first door on the right.” She snapped then smiled realizing she was supposed to be feigning nice. 

“Thanks.” He answered. 

He started off down the hall and heard the clicking of heels behind him. He made his way into the bathroom and tuned to see Tick right behind him. 

“Too bad you’ll have to leave to make it to your job on Monday.” He smiled. 

“Actually, I don’t know if I’m accepting it yet, I may stay.” 

“Well, you can’t stay forever in a foreign land without approval.” He snapped.

“You can if you get married or if you can get approval.”

“True but that would take a lot of doing in a day.”

“Well, who says I only have a day?” 

“You have to leave for your work.”

“I haven’t started yet.”

“Look, you can’t stay forever.” He was getting more and more hostile the longer the conversation happened. 

“Well, good thing it’s not up to you now is it?” Quentin snapped and rushed back into the hall where he was quickly met by the queen.

“Let’s have a chat, shall we?” 

Quentin didn’t say anything as she grabbed his arm and led him into a small office. 

The conversation started innocently enough with her asking about his time while there. Then she started asking more and more about him and Eliot. It all started making sense. 

Meanwhile, Eliot having noticed Quentin had been gone for far longer than a bathroom trip, made his way into the hall. He checked the closest bathroom and didn’t see Quentin. 

He saw Tick in the hall listening intently at his mother's office door. 

“Tick, what’s going on?”

“Oh, well, the Queen is just talking to your guest. Nothing to be concerned with your highness,” 

“I think I’ll decide that.” He said as he took a few steps forward.”

“Now, how about you think a little more about that job you were offered?” He overheard his mother’s voice. 

“I think that’s my choice to make.” 

“Look, lets face it, you two are from far different backgrounds this relationship is far more difficult than you could ever plan for.” 

“Well, according to Eliot, he thinks we will do just fine.”

“Are you sure? Maybe he’s just looking for something different. Trust me, the infatuation will fade.” She smirked and took a seat. 

“Look, the point of all this is to try isn’t it? Like why would I just give up cause it could be hard?” 

“All I’m saying is consider all your options.” 

Eliot has heard enough. All he needed to know, his mother was doing all she could to destroy his new relationship. She always did these sorts of things. It had to be her way and she would accept nothing less. 

He’d had enough. He just ran. He went to the only place he knew his mother couldn’t get to him, mostly cause she had no idea it even existed. 

Margo had made her way out into the hall just in time to see Eliot heading out the large front doors.

“Look, it’s my choice and if I do decide to stay then that’s on me and not on you.” Quentin attempted to end the conversation. 

“Well, guess who signs your visa!” The Queen has reached her limit and she was determined to get her way. 

The conversation was broken by a sheepish knock at the door. 

“What?!”

Tick had slowly made his way into the room. 

“Your majesty, his highness has left.” 

“What do you mean he left? This is his damned dinner!” 

“Well, he was in the hall and must have overheard your conversation and he became upset and he left.”

“Well, where did he go?”

“I’m not sure he just left.” He shrugged. 

“Well, fo find him!” She snapped. “As for you, I’ll deal with you later.”

“Look, like it or not I’m here and Eliot wants me here so for now, you’re stuck with me. Can’t you look past what you want and just be happy for Eliot?”

“I’ll be happy when he’s king as he should be and rules how he should!”

“Isn’t how he rules up to him?”

“How he rules is decided by the kings who came before him.”

“Yeah but if he just blindly leads nothing will ever change.”

“Nothing needs to change!”

“You don’t even know your son, I’d think something should change!”

“Look! I don’t have time for you! I have to find Eliot!”

“I know where he is.”

“You’ve only known him for two days…” she started. 

“And you barely know him at all!!” 

That statement stopped her in her tracks. 

“You think you know him better than I do?”

“I know of one thing he has never told you.”

“Ok. Fine. If he is where you think he is, I’ll reconsider my earlier statements, but if not you admit you’re not a fit for Eliot and you go home.”

She smirked knowing full well that this could possibly resolve her problem she had before her. She was seldom wrong and she figured this was just like every other time where she knew best. 

“Deal.”

“Quentin are you sure about this?” Margo chimed in. 

She had heard the last bit of exchanges, at least enough to know this could potentially be a very bad idea. 

“Margo, I know it. He has to be there. That’s his escape.”

“Fine, lead the way.” She gestured towards the door for Quentin to take her to Eliot. 

“We need to head to the old church outside of town.” He told the man waiting by the door. 

“The old church? There’s nothing there.” 

Quentin just glared back at her. 

“Please, the old church.” 

The man raised his hand and a car pulled forward. 

The man led them all down the stairs and opened the door for the queen and Margo. Quentin made his way to the other side of the car. Once they all were in, Quentin made a request to the driver to head towards the old church. 

After a while of driving they passed the city limits and reached the countryside. After another few minutes they reached the old church. 

Once the car stopped, Quentin was the first to get out and race around to the front. His heart dropped as he got closer to the front. He feared the worst, if he was wrong he would have to leave. He put all his everyday into praying he wasn’t wrong. He didn’t know what he would do if he had to tell Eliot he couldn’t stay. 

He felt tears rolling down his face as he rounded the corner. He looked up and saw Eliot's motorcycle out front. He didn’t wait for the others. He ran inside and looked around frantically. The others had made it inside just in time to see him run down the hall and up the stairs. 

They followed, still at a bit of a distance. Quentin made it upstairs to see Eliot and a few local children playing volleyball. 

The others made it up a few minutes after. Quentin was standing to the side catching his breath. The others joined him and Evelyn ran over to hug Eliot. He hugged her quickly and just as quickly let her go. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Quentin led us here.” She panted. 

“Quentin, how could you?!”

“Look, I had to.” He was still catching his breath. 

“She didn’t give us a choice.” Margo added.

“What do you mean?”

Quentin stepped forward and explained the whole conversation he had with Evelyn before they left the castle. 

“Eliot, you have to know…” Evelyn started.

“No, you have to know. I’m not just going to blindly lead this country like Dad or like anyone has before. It’s my time and I’m doing it my way.” 

“Eliot….”

“And, it’s my choice who I choose to rule with me and you’re not going to send anyone home for your infatuation of thinking you know what’s best for me.”

She stood there, mouth a bit open and just looking at Eliot shocked. 

“Look, mother, this is different. The way I want to rule is different. It’s not that I don’t respect our kings if the past but some things do need to change.”

“But Eliot we can fix this place and take care of it. If this is truly your passion. But, why couldn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t because you’d insist I give it up. I won’t do that, these kids love me and I can just be free here and not some distant ruler. I told you, I want to know these people, I want to lead them and give them what they need and I can’t do that locked in a castle all day.”

“Eliot…”

“No. You know that’s exactly what you’d do.”

“Ok. Yes. I admit I may have but you’re right. I was too stuck in how your father would have ruled if he were here and you’re not him.” She looked away. 

Eliot made his way over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to carry on his legacy, cause I will but I also need to do this my way.”

“I know. I know. You’re right and that’s how he would have wanted it.”

She wiped a tear from her cheek.

“I love you and I love Dad but I need to do this my way.” 

“I know.” She smiled up at him and he hugged her. 

“So we all good now?” Margo chimed in from the other side of the room. 

“Yes. It is resolved.”

Evelyn explained to Eliot how sorry she was for underestimating him. She even apologized to Quentin for their altercation earlier. 

“There is one thing, about that job?”

“I’m afraid I may have ‘helped’ there as well.” 

“Oh.”

“Look dear, it’s not that you weren’t qualified for it, you were, I just gave you a nudge to the top of the pile is all.” She tried to cover her tracks a bit.

“Well I guess I’ll have to call them and let them know my decision.” He sighed. 

“I will let them know you’re respectfully declining their offer as you had another, more pressing offer.” She smiled.

“So…”

“I apologize for my behavior earlier, you’re right, this is about Eliot and what makes him happy and not my choice. If Eliot wants you to stay, then who am I to say no?”

Eliot smiled and reached out and took Quentin’s hand. 

“Margo, I’m sure if you wanted you could…”

“Oh no, I can’t be a royal and just do nothing.” She interrupted. 

“I thought with your outfit choices, royalty was your goal?” Eliot laughed.

“Well, I mean…” she smirked.

“I could use a fashion consultant.” Eliot nudged.

“I still need my best friend.” Quentin added. 

“You’re more than welcome dear.” Evelyn added in.

“Well ok, if you all insist I guess I could adapt to this whole lifestyle.” Margo could barely complete the statement before she burst into a huge smile and a bit of a laugh. 

“Good lord Margo, what would we do without you?” Eliot laughed and welcomed her into their group hug. 

“You’d be lost and devastated.” She mocked and hugged them. 

She felt a small tap on her arm and turned to see a little girl in an old dress standing next to her. 

“Excuse me, I just wanted to tell you you’re very pretty.” She smiled up at Margo. 

“Awwww.” Margo smiled and turned her attention to the little girl. “Thank you. You’re pretty too.” She smiled. 

“Thank you. I love your hair.” She smiled and nervously twisted like small kids do. 

Margo smiled and offered her a hug. The girl graciously accepted and Margo had a small conversation with her and all her friends and even helped some of them style their hair like hers. 

Quentin and Eliot just smiled and watched. 

Evelyn was even greeted by some of the children. The smiled and bowed to her. She laughed as they all bowed and curtsied. She even showed the young girls how to curtsy and the boys learned bows. They all would laugh as the queen taught them little ways to look dignified. 

The group stayed for a while longer and after the kids headed home they decided to head back to the castle. 

“I’m sure the dinner is done by now.” Evelyn chimed in.

“We’ll have something when we get back.” Eliot assures everyone. 

“I’m sorry about the dinner.” Evelyn sounded a bit defeated. 

“It’s fine, it all worked out.” Eliot said as everyone made their way out to the car. 

Everyone started getting in the car. Eliot took Quentin’s hand. 

“What do you say we ride back together?” He smiled and nodded towards his motorcycle.

“Sure.” Quentin blushed. 

“You boys be safe.” Margo have them a friendly warning before getting into the car. 

Eliot and Quentin got on the motorcycle and headed off down the road, followed at a bit of a distance by the car. 

After a while they made it back to the castle and all made their way inside. 

They ventured down to the kitchen to see what they could put together for food. Eliot pulled some leftovers out of the fridge as Margo and Quentin took seats by the small table. 

“Eliot, honey, let the cooks do that.” 

“They’ve done enough, besides, I’m sure I can heat up a few leftovers.” He smiled as he pulled out some plates. 

They sat and ate their food as Eliot heated it up. They made small talk about the things they’d done while on vacation and the art that they’d seen while visiting the art museum. 

Margo, after a while, brought up how her and Quentin should head back to their hotel. 

“You guys don’t have to leave.” Eliot looked around the room. 

“It’s fine Eliot.” Quentin walked over to Eliot and put his arm around Eliot. “Look, we will be back tomorrow just like we promised. You have things you need to do and we need to get cleaned up and get some sleep.” Quentin smiled at Eliot hoping it would help ease them leaving. 

“I don’t want you guys to go.” Eliot moved closer to Quentin and put his arm around him. 

“Eliot, it’s just till tomorrow.” Margo tried her hand at comforting him. 

Eliot eventually, reluctantly agreed that it was for the best and helped get them a car to drive them back to their hotel. 

After they left Eliot went back inside. His mother was standing by the door waiting for him. 

“Not tonight mother, I don’t feel like a lecture about my coronation speech or what I have to wear or anything.” He sighed as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs and slowly started making his way up, one stair at a time. 

“Eliot.” She called as if she had something of the utmost importance to say.

“Yes?”

“I’m proud of you. It took a lot to stand up to me and the last one to do that was your father. You would make him proud.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you.” He smiled back and continued heading upstairs. 

He got to his room and sat on the edge of the bed and slowly looked around. He took a slow, deep breath. He looked around and saw the trinkets he’d collected over the years and looked at the pictures on the walls of various parts of the country. 

He hoped to himself that he would be a good king. The kind of king that his father would be proud of. He at least knew that now his mother would let him rule his land how he wanted to and that he would be able to continue to help the kids at his youth center. 

He stood and walked over to his closet and took out his sleepwear. He slowly changed and once he was done he sat down at his desk and read over what he had written for his speech. He heard a light knock at the door. 

“Come in.” 

“Evening sire.” 

“Hey Benedict, it’s just us here.” He half smiled. 

“Thank you. How’s the speech going?” 

“Rough. I hate half of it and the other half just sounds so fake. The words are nice but it’s just not me.” He tossed the papers back on his desk and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Why not just speak from the heart?”

“Mother will insist on seeing what I’m saying.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I think at this point you have the leverage here. I mean with all that went down today, I’m pretty sure things are on your side right now.” 

“You do have a point there.” Eliot smirked. 

Eliot sat back in his chair. 

“Do you really think I can do this?” 

“Of course. Just look at how you are with those kids and with everyone here. You’ll be a fair and spectacular king.” 

“Thanks Benedict. I hope you realize this makes you my royal advisor.” He smiled.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Eliot smiled at him and he smiled back. The two shook hands and shared a hug before they said goodnight. 

Eliot walked around his room looking at pictures and the little decorations around his room. He hoped he would still be able to make memories like these when he was king. He knew it would be much more limited, but why couldn’t he have friends and go out still?

He took a deep breath and looked out the window. Almost a full moon. He loved nights like this when it was so clear and you could see all the stars in the sky. Just a few wisps of clouds that floated by in the gentle wind but mostly clear. 

He sat on the window seat for a while. Not sure how long he had spent staring out the window, after a while Eliot made his way to his bed and curled up under the covers and slowly fell asleep. 

Meanwhile across town Quentin and Margo were discussing their plans for continuing to live in Fillory. Margo offered to pay to have their things shipped to them and Quentin talked about how he would tell his family he was staying. They would never believe he’d met an actual prince. 

Margo would have less trouble, she would just have to say she wasn’t coming back and that would be that. She sub-let an apartment and didn’t have much to claim as her own besides some decorations and her clothes. 

Quentin however, had an emotional attachment to anything he’d ever owned even for a short period of time. His dad probably still had drawings he’d done in kindergarten somewhere in his attic. 

Quentin knew eventually he would want to bring his family over to meet Eliot. 

Quentin kept coming up with ideas of what the coronation would be like. He’d only ever seen this kind of thing on television in movies. 

“Do you think they’ll do the whole thing where he’s dressed in a fancy cape and another guy puts the crown on his head?” 

“I have no idea, never been to a coronation before.” 

“Me either. Wait, what the hell do we wear to this thing? Is it like a wedding? Do we have certain colors we can’t wear?” 

“Good question. I’d worry more if I actually wanted to move from this spot.” Margo joked.

“Well, you’ll have to move soon, you’re almost out of wine.” 

“Ah, that is where you are wrong dear Coldwater.” Margo smiled as she reached down next to the arm of the sofa she was sitting on and produced an almost full bottle of wine. 

“Ok. Or not.” He shrugged and began looking through his clothes. “Oh who are we kidding, I don’t have anything nice enough for a coronation.” He sighed and plopped down onto the couch across from Margo. 

The two talked about what they hoped for with the coronation and with staying. Margo hopes she had a large room in the castle and hoped she had a walk in closet. 

Quentin hopes for a nice sized room close to Eliot. At least that’s what he told Margo. In reality he hoped Eliot had a nice size room that they both would share. His mind wandered and he smiled at that thought and even blushed a little. 

After a few more drinks and conversations the two got changed and settled in bed. Both were fairly quick to fall asleep. 

The sun rose the next morning and gently woke Margo first. She quietly got out of bed and hoped for another morning room service surprise courtesy of Eliot. She decided to take a quick shower. She put on comfortable clothes and wrapped her hair in a towel. 

Quentin had started to wake up when she got out. He was still in bed and going through the notifications on his phone. A few emails and the typical ‘how’s your trip’ texts from a few friends. Nothing too serious. Quentin replied to the few texts and deleted all the spam emails. 

He looked around and was still trying to comprehend that this was his new home now. He got out of bed and decided a shower sounded like a great idea. The hot water would help relax him. 

He took his time and let the hot water wash over him. He used too much shampoo, still getting used to his hair being shorter. He washed his face twice because of absent minded forgetfulness. He finished his shower and dried off and slipped on sweatpants and one of his t-shirts. 

He joined Margo in the living room area. 

She decided to get them coffee while he was in the shower. They drank their coffee and discussed their new reality. 

After a few moments, they heard a knock at the door. Quentin got up to answer the door. Much to his surprise there was a whole group of people at the door. He slowly opened it and ushered them in. 

There was a tray with food and a few people carrying bags and some wheeling in carts and another carrying cases. 

Margo looked interesting in amazement. 

“What’s all this?” Quentin asked one of the older guys. 

“Oh, it’s breakfast and styling for both you and Margo courtesy of the royal family.” He smiled as he pointed to the different carts. 

“So you’re here to feed and dress us?” Margo asked already inspecting the breakfast options. 

She picked a piece of bacon and handed one to Quentin as well. 

“Please, enjoy breakfast and we will get set up.” The man smiled and guided the others to different areas of the room to set up all they had.

Quentin looked around wondering what all this could be. Margo was already busy making her plate and sitting down to enjoy her food. Quentin joined her after a few moments of amazement. 

They ate and made small talk and watched as the team of people organized makeup and clothes. 

“Truly the royal treatment.” Margo couldn’t help but enjoy the thought of it all.

“No kidding.” Quentin looked around at the clothes. 

There was a team to dress Quentin and one to dress Margo. They had several options for each of them. They put the clothes on them and as they were standing there people were making alterations to make them look perfect. Each of them tried on three or four outfits before everyone decided on the outfit they would wear. 

Margo and Quentin coordinated but not too much in a matching kind of way. Margo’s dress had subtle accents that matched Quentin’s suit. Quentin couldn’t help but wonder if Eliot would have something that matched him as well. 

One of the ladies took Margo’s hand and led her to a chair where they did her hair and makeup. While they were doing that, a man selected a tie for Quentin and put a pin in his lapel. It looked like a very fancy crest. Quentin looked down and saw it had a fancy Q on it as well. He truly felt so amazing and like he was royalty himself. 

After a while they had finished with Margo’s hair and a lady walked over and brushed and styled Quentin’s hair and they put some products in it. Once everyone was finished they all packed up their things and exchanged pleasant greetings on their way out. The older man stayed and made sure they were happy with their looks. 

Margo just kept looking in the mirror. She felt famous. Like those award shows she loved watching. Quentin felt like he was in those plays he’d watched as a kid. Neither of them could believe this was their new reality. 

“Ok so this is nice and all but low key holding this isn’t an everyday occurrence.” Margo joked.

“Yeah, it’s a bit much for every day.” Quentin agreed. 

“Well, now what?” Margo and Quentin looked at each other. 

“The car will be arriving for you shortly.” The older man chimed in. 

Eliot's morning was pretty similar. He was greeted with breakfast and then a team of people who helped get him ready for the day. Before he got dressed, he decided to make a quick lap around the castle to see what was being done. It was one of those mornings where all the staff was there and ready for a long, but good, day. 

Eliot saw all the decorations everywhere. There was garland being hung and lights. Candles and small decorations were being put out. There were even trees being decorated and wrapped boxes placed underneath them. Eliot knee they were empty and just for show but he still always wished there were gifts in them. 

He walked down the hall and saw people everywhere cleaning and putting up decorations. A few would quietly sing to themselves as they decorated. Eliot always liked that. It was so festive. He decided to check the great hall where the coronation would take place. 

He walked in and in the doorway, there were people on ladders hanging garland above the doors. He looked up and one of the guys smiled at him as he hung a large piece of mistletoe in the center. 

Eliot smiled back at him. He blushed a bit, recalling the party at the cottage a few nights back. He looked around the hall and saw people lighting candles and dusting chandeliers them hanging little decorations on them. 

He smiled seeing it all come together. It also made him think of the cottage. He blushed again thinking of Quentin and Margo and how they’d be there later to see the coronation. 

He walked back up to his room and found many people had made their way up to that hall as well. They worked fast. He laughed as he made his way back to his room to finish getting ready. He walked in and the team that helped dress him was already there waiting for him. He greeted them and they smiled and greeted him back. 

They set to work getting everything to look perfect. Once they were set they looked him over and made sure there were no loose strings and that everything looked pristine. He looked like one of those portraits of the old time royals that hung in the halls. 

His coat had the long tails and he had the tall boots. His vest fit perfectly and he had an ascot tied perfectly. He put on a few of his favorite rings and he felt complete. He looked in the full length mirror and was amazed that it was him. 

He headed downstairs and saw Benedict along the way. Even Benedict was dressed like one of those royal people in the movies. Everyone looked fancy and like they just walked off a movie set or out of an old painting. 

His mother greeted him in the hall. She had a long dress that had some shimmer in the light. She smiled at him and hugged him. 

“I’m so proud of you Eliot.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Thank you.”

“The guests should start arriving soon, are you ready?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

He looked outside and saw a group of people heading up the stairs. 

“You know the drill, you go finish getting ready and we will take care of the guests. They don’t see you until you’re formally announced.” She smiled. 

He bowed to her and headed down the hall. 

He paced back and forth in the small office like area connected to the great hall. 

He couldn’t stop his mind from racing. One thought was he hoped his speech was good enough. Another, he wondered what Quentin would be wearing. He thought about Margo and what she would have chosen. He paced back and forth. 

At some point Benedict had joined him. 

“Everything ok?” He asked.

“Yeah. I think so…. I hope so…” he took a deep staggered breath and fidgeted with his rings. 

“It will be fine.” Benedict tried you comfort him. 

“Thanks.” He smiled and gave Benedict a quick hug. 

The guests arrived and Eliot could hear the noise of the many different conversations and drinks. Benedict had snuck out and grabbed him a glass of wine hoping it would help settle his nerves. Eliot continued to pace the room. 

“Have you seen them yet?”

“Not yet, they’ll be here. We have a car getting them. It will be fine.” Benedict did his best to comfort Eliot. 

“Can you go check?” He could see the worry in Eliot's eyes. 

“Sure.” He smiled and made his way into the great hall to look for Quentin and Margo. 

Eliot continued pacing, it seemed like Benedict was gone for a millennium. Eliot finished his wine and hoped that Benedict would bring back another glass for him. He decided to take a seat for a few moments. 

He muttered parts of his speech to himself. A way to sort of remind himself what he wanted to say. After what felt like another lifetime, Benedict came back. He had a different drink this time. Something sort of fruity but still very good. 

“Ok, so they’re here?”

“Yes, they’re talking to some of the others now.”

“Perfect. Thank you.” 

Benedict could see the stress roll away. He could tell this relationship was like nothing else Eliot had ever had in his life. He was happy to see Eliot so happy. 

Evelyn walked in. 

“Are you ready?” She smiled at Eliot. 

“I think so.” He took a slow, deep breath. 

“Ok, we’re about to start. They’re getting everyone seated now.” She smiled and hugged him just before she walked out the door. 

Eliot could feel his heart racing. He knew this one of the biggest days he would have in his career as king. These speeches were used as quotes for so many years even after the king was gone. 

Eliot took another deep breath. 

He heard his mother giving her welcome speech. She would be the one to make his announcement. He was so nervous, he knew once it all started he would be ok… or at least he hoped that was the case. 

He heard his mother’s speech winding down and she announced his name. Benedict opened the door for him and he walked out partially in a daze as it was all setting in. 

He smiled and waved. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you.” He started. He could still feel his heart racing. He glanced around the room to try and see Quentin and Margo. 

“I couldn’t be more proud of this moment. I spent many years watching my father rule as king and watching my mother rule as queen until my day would come. Today is that day.” He continued. He took another breath and looked around. 

“When faced with the responsibility to become king, it was not one I took lightly. There are things I want to stay the same forever and things I want to change.” He smiled. He took another look around to try to spot Quentin. 

He glanced to the back corner of the room and there he was. He locked eyes with Quentin and smiled. He winked and smiled at Margo as well. It felt like all his stress washed away in that moment and he continued giving his speech effortlessly. 

He talked about how he wanted to improve all of Fillory and help the disadvantaged youth. He even talked about the work he did at the old church. 

After his speech Benedict walked up next to him. 

“Everyone. Hello. I’m Benedict, King Eliot’s advisor. I do have a surprise for you. As a way to congratulate you and celebrate your coronation, the kids have put something together for you.” He smiled as the door opened and in walked a group of kids. 

They filed in and formed three lines. One kid counted them off and they began to sing an old Fillorian song. People smiled and everyone looked so happy with the children’s performance. Eliot smiled the whole time and Quentin even notice him wipe away a few tears. 

The whole room applauded when the kids finished. Eliot smiled and thanked them for their gift. He said he was honored and it was the best gift he was given that day. He hugged Benedict and thanked him. 

Evelyn joined Eliot on stage. 

“He’s not the only one with a gift.” She smiled. “My dear son, you are now our king. I present you with the crown of our kingdom.” She looked at him proudly as she placed the crown on his head. 

“Thank you. I will wear it with pride as I do everything I can to ensure our country is safe and happy and well taken care of.” He smiled and hugged her. She kissed him on the cheek and he helped her down the stairs. 

“Now, if you’d all like, you are welcome to stay and celebrate with us. We have food and drinks and plenty of room for conversation. Please, make yourselves at home.” He smiled as he made his way down and greeted people along the way. 

So many people congratulated him and shook his hand. Others had conversations about ruling and policies, which he dismissed with elegance saying he would set up meetings to discuss their issues and concerns at length. 

Quentin watched him the whole time just amazed at how well Eliot was handling all of this. He was a natural leader. He was so dignified and yet, Quentin still wondered why someone like Eliot would choose him. He decided he would get another drink. 

Eliot would most likely be a good minute anyway. 

He walked out into the hall and grabbed a sandwich and a drink. 

He stood by a window and enjoyed his snack. Margo joined him with her own sandwich and drink. 

“You ok?” She asked seeing his concerned look.

“Margo, do you think he really likes me?” 

“Why wouldn’t he?”

“That.” He pointed at Eliot, newly crowned and handling all the conversations with perfect elegance. 

“Hey, look at me.” She waited until Quentin was looking at her eye to eye. “That man, adores you. King or not. That crown is a decoration to him. Him, the true him, the one many people in this room will never see, he adores you. He wants you in his life. Quentin, he loves you. You can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you. The way he smiles. Quentin you are his world and just as much as he adores you, you adore him. That’s how you know this will last. The two of you share the same admiration of each other. It’s rare and it’s true.” She hugged him. 

“Thanks Margo.” He smiled. 

“Face it, you’re now living one of those gross movie style love stories. ‘Royally Coldwater’ next on Hallmark.” She jokes and laughed. 

“Again, thanks Margo.” Quentin laughed. 

“And you’re stuck with me cause for some reason I’m infatuated with the both of you.” She smirked. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

The two watched as Eliot made his way around the room greeting everyone and seeming like he personally knew every person there. 

They enjoyed a few more glasses of wine while watching him and making a game out of guessing if Eliot actually knew who he was talking to or if he was just doing that dignified thing where he’s good at faking it. 

Occasionally Benedict would bring him drinks as he chatted with people and sometimes he would whisper something in his ear. Margo and Quentin made a game of that too. They’d guess on if he was saving Eliot from a boring conversation or actually leading him to something that needed his attention. They’d joke and try to guess what was being said. Of course with little to no accuracy whatsoever but rather fun little scenarios that they’d make up. 

The game went on for a while as they watched Eliot have many conversations with so many different people. They all started about the same, a friendly greeting, then went on for a while and all ended with simple pleasantries and the other person bowing or curtsying to Eliot. 

After a few more conversations entertained by their game they decided to find a new form of entertainment. They got up and found some people walking around serving different drinks. Apparently the menus changed as the evening went on. 

They decided to make their way into the room and make some conversation of their own. They talked to many people who were all eager to share stories about the country. There was an older couple who remembered when Eliot’s grandparents were young rulers. 

Quentin listened to all of these stories and wondered how these people would feel knowing their now king was attracted to him. Sure, kids could be a possibility if Margo wanted them or if they had surrogates here. 

That feeling of dread came flooding back to Quentin and he began to question if he should in fact stay. He assured Margo he was fine any time she asked. He kept watching Eliot and hoping it would work out. 

After a while Eliot came walking over to him and put his arm around Quentin’s shoulders. 

“Eliot, are you sure this is ok?” 

“What do you mean?” 

The two of them whispering back and forth. 

“Well, everyone talks about the past rulers and watching their kids and such and well…”

“We’re both men?”

“Yeah… “

“Adoption, surrogates, Margo, if she chooses.” He saint without even giving it a passing thought. 

“So, this won’t be a problem?”

“It’ll be new but they’ll get over it.” He smiled at some people passing by. 

“So, how do they feel about??....” 

“Oh, they don’t mind gays and such at all. It’ll just be new to have one as king. They won’t care, it’s just new is all.” He smiled at Quentin to reassure him. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Look, really look around the room Q.” He gestured vaguely. 

Quentin looked around and saw pairs of women dancing, men kissing and holding hands, a few gathered in the corner drinking and talking about the castle plant life, even a few groups that could potentially all be together. 

“They’re all represented Q. Gays, straights, a few poly relationships and also Ace. We don’t discriminate here. People love who they love. We don’t question it so long as everyone involved is happy and healthy and safe.” He smiled at Quentin. 

“Wow, ok.” He felt a load of relief at seeing how open this whole place was. 

He felt Eliot’s hand raise from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He looked back at Eliot and smiled. Eliot gently pulled him closer and kissed him. 

Margo made her way over after a few minutes. 

“How’s it going love birds?” 

“Just fine.” Quentin smiled. 

“Hey, you’re part of the love birds too cockatoo.” Eliot joked. 

“Cockatoo??” She put her hands on her hips. 

“It rhymed ok?” Eliot chuckled. 

“Dork.” She rolled her eyes and Eliot stood and kissed her on the cheek then a small kiss on the lips.

“I love you both.” He smiled. 

Quentin looked over just in time to catch Margo blushing.

“Awww you’re blushing.” Quentin smiled. 

“Shut up.” She toyed. 

“You like us” Quentin teased. 

“I love you idiots.” She smirked and grabbed both sides of his face and planted a kiss on him. 

He just sat there and looked slightly shocked. 

“Oh get over it Coldwater, I told you I liked you two.” She smiled and grabbed a drink. 

Quentin looked around to see where Eliot had gotten off to. He looked all around before he spotted him on the other side of the room whispering something to Benedict. Not too long after their conversation, Benedict bowed and made his way out of the room through one of the doors by the little stage like area. 

Eliot slowly made his way back to the two of them after being stopped a few times for small conversations. 

“Everything ok?” Margo asked as Eliot joined them. 

“Oh, yeah. For sure.” Eliot smiled and grabbed a few drinks from one of the passing trays, 

Quentin smiled at him as he passed him a drink. 

“To us, the modern fairytale but far less gross.” Margo toasted. 

They all clinked their glasses together in unison proclaiming “to us.” 

They made small talk and Eliot shared a few fun stories about his many passing conversations he had that afternoon. The three of them were very entertained by some of the conversations Eliot had with people. 

After a few more short stories, Benedict came back and stood by Eliot. Once Eliot saw him he excused himself into the hall. 

“Ok, did you find them?” Eliot asked excitedly.

“I did. The exact ones you asked for.” Benedict smiled producing two small boxes.

Eliot took the boxes and opened them. He smiled. 

“Thank you Benedict.” 

“My pleasure. Do you know how you’re going to do it?”

“I do. I have it all planned.” He smiled. 

“Wonderful. I’ll be here should you need anything.” 

“Thank you.” Eliot hugged him and put the boxes in his pocket. 

Eliot went back to Quentin and Margo. 

“You sure you’re ok?” Quentin asked. 

“Yeah, perfectly fine.” He smiled knowing of his plans later. 

Benedict came back after a few moments. 

“Hey Benedict, could you gather everyone back in here please? I’d like to make an announcement.” He smiled and winked at Benedict. 

“Absolutely.” He bowed and went about gathering everyone back to the great hall. 

Eliot got up and walked back to the little stage area in the front of the room. 

“Quentin, Margo, could you both join me please.” He waved them up to join him. 

Once they were on stage with him he positioned one on either side of him. 

“As many of you know, I have some very special people in my life. From the moment I met them I knew I had to have them in my life. I knew I wanted them with me forever. I have never felt the way I do when I have them around. They make me want to be a better person. Quentin Coldwater and Margo Hanson, you both have made my life better. You’ve made my sun brighter. Every day with you in it is a day that is truly like no other. It is for that reason…” Eliot smiled and knelt down and pulled a box out of each of his side pockets. 

“...I want you to be with me forever. Will you accept my proposal?” He opened each box. 

Each box had a ring in it. Quentin’s was a silver band with three simple stones in it. Margo’s was very elegant. Not too flashy but still very elegant in nature with a central large stone and smaller stones next to it with small ornate details all around the band. 

“Of course, yes.” Quentin said taking his box and just smiling so big. 

“Absolutely.” Margo said with tears in her eyes. 

Eliot stood and placed their rings on their hands. 

The whole room cheered as they wiped tears and yelled congratulations. 

Eliot wrapped them both in a hug and he kissed each of them. 

“Fillory, I present the engagement of King Eliot and Quentin Coldwater and Margo Hanson. 

“Sexual fluidity bitches!” Margo exclaimed as they all smiled and laughed.   
  



End file.
